Things Will Never Be The Same
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling that you love someone and their different from all the other people you dated. James has. James met Mackenzie and is in love with her. Will James tell Mackenzie how he feels. Does Mackenzie love him back. Read to find out. The story is likely better than the summary.
1. Big City, Big Dreams

Hey everyone I'm redoing the story. The last one had too many mistakes and made no sense. I'm changing a few things. James love interest name was Emily I think she going to have a new name. James love interest is now Mackenzie.

**BTW I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Big City, Big Dreams

Mackenzie POV

It's my first day at The Palm Woods and I'm excited. I'm originally from New York my mom a Photographer for magazine, and my dad is in school to become a director/producer he used to be a short film maker but now he wants to be known for his work. So now I'm going to pursue my dream of being an actress. I entered The Palm Woods with confidence and I walked to the manager desk.

What do you want Mr. Bitters asked. I like my key it should under Daniel. You're in room 2K beware your room is next to the hockey heads. Hockey heads what does that mean I wondered. As I walked towards the elevator I bumped into someone he has tall, gorgeous with short brown fluffy hair.

Are you ok he asked. Yeah I'm fine. He helped me up was we both fell over which is sweet of him. I'm James he said. Hi James I'm Mackenzie I just moved in. Hey which your room are you in James asked? I'm in room 2K, next to the so-called hockey heads do you know them I said. Yeah I'm that Hockey head well me and my three friends James said. Oh well I guess were neighbor I said.

Two weeks later

I'm all moved in and I had a few audition, which I think went pretty well If I do say so myself. I made some new friends (Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Jo, Jennifer's, Camille and James.) Since me and James met we just clicked we became friends like in a blink of an eye we hang out everyday and I think something between us like a connection but I won't say anything if he doesn't feel the same way.

End of Mackenzie POV

James POV

Today I'm hanging out with Mackenzie, The Guys, Camille, Jo and the Jennifer's. Mackenzie has been here for a couple of weeks and I know that I may not know her well but I like her I have deep feelings for her. I know I'm moving fast but I can't help it. There is just something about her I don't what it is, but it gets me going. Maybe it's her smile her personality or just her in general I want to show her and tell her how I feel but what if she doesn't like me back it could change everything between us I'll keep it to myself for now.

End of James POV

As they were all hanging by the pool James and Mackenzie couldn't get their eyes off each other and the other's are curious wondering what going on between them. "Is everything ok you to you keeping staring at each other Kendall asked?" Yeah Mackenzie and James said at the same time. Which made this situation so much weirder. Mackenzie got a call she then left the table. I wonder who that is they all wonder.

Mackenzie POV

They almost saw right through that I like James that was close, but why was he staring at me that what I'm wondering I got a call from my manager. Hello I said. You know the show that you just audition for my manager said. Yeah New Town High ( The main star Megan left and they needed a replacement. If you don't know Megan she was in Big Time Crush.) You got the part my manager said. Oh my gosh that AMAZING. I ended the call I was so excited that I got the part I was so dedicated in the role it suited me perfectly. Now I have to tell the other.

End of Mackenzie POV

Mackenzie walks back to the table and everyone staring at her. Well everyone said except Mackenzie. My manager called I audition for the new lead of New Town High and I got the part Mackenzie said without taking a breath. Everyone cheered and hugged Mackenzie. James was happy but a little hurt because he couldn't see Mackenzie as much as he wants to but he was happy. Mackenzie noticed James wasn't so excited so she walked over "Everything ok Mackenzie said. Yeah I'm happy for you but I won't see you everyday James said. James I'll make time extra just for you I promise Mackenzie said. James and Mackenzie hugged and they all going to continue to hangout by the pool for the rest of the day.

The Next day

James POV

So yesterday I was a little bummed that I won't see her as much but that okay because she promised to make time to hang out just me and her so that make it easier to tell her how I feel without any interruption and feeling embarrassed. I walk into the living room and the guys are there. You look nice what's the occasion Kendall asked.

TBA hoped you like the first chapter I'll post the second chapter when I'm doing updating it hope you like this better than the old one. This one feel more fresh and better I hope I have no mistakes.

Peace out :)


	2. Feelings Comes Out

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Feeling Come Out

James POV

So yesterday I was a little bummed that I won't see her as much but that okay because she promised to make time to hang out just me and her so that make it easier to tell her how I feel without any interruption and feeling embarrassed. I walk into the living room and the guys are there. You look nice what the occasion Kendall asked? (James is wearing a nice buttoned down white shirt, nice dark jeans and gray vans) I'm going to tell Mackenzie my feeling for her I said. Are you sure she just moved here Carlos asked? Yeah I mean I need to tell her how her I feel. Asking her out is the way to do it Logan questioned? Yeah I'll tell her how I feel and ask her out the worst that could happen is that she says no I said then I left the crib to find Mackenzie in the lobby to "hang out".

End of James POV

Mackenzie POV

I'm trying to find James I'm excited that were hanging out today I have to look my best I mean it's James so I'm looking in my closet to find something I that nice but also to approachable I found the outfit. (here the link ?outfitId=729619.) I curled shoulder-length my Butterscotch hair (top half is dark brown slowly fades and bottom half is honey blonde) I put on some light make-up, then left my apartment to meet James in the lobby.

End Of Mackenzie POV

James POV

I'm in the lobby waiting for Mackenzie which I'm nervous about which is weird because I never get nervous about talking to a girl and telling her how I feel, but maybe Mackenzie different she not like other girl I dated. She way better she nice, sweet and full of life she my dream girl so I just got to have her or I'm going to be crushed. I saw Mackenzie she looked so beautiful I can't stand it. Hey Mackenzie said. Hey I said. We hugged and we walked to The Palm Woods Park, we sat down at a table and I took a breath and got ready of what I had to tell her so here it goes. Hey I have to tell you something Mackenzie I said serious. What Mackenzie said she looked nervous I could tell by her facial expression. I like you, I've liked you since we met there something about I like and you're like no other girl your special and I hope you feel the same way I said so heart-felt. Wow James is that how you feel Mackenzie said. I nodded my head. Well that great I feel the same way Mackenzie. My eyes widen, really I said. Yeah since the day we met and started hanging out I liked you so I'm glad you feel the same way Mackenzie said. We both stand up and I swung her around, this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

End of James POV

Mackenzie POV

What couple of days it has been I got the role I wanted, living my dreams and I'm dating the man of my dreams James can it get any better than this but the way James told me his feeling it made me feel so warm inside I'm glad that he felt the same way or this would be a dream inside my head.

End of Mackenzie POV

Few days later

James and Mackenzie are going to tell their friends that there dating, they already told there parents that they were dating and Mackenzie parents and James mom (James doesn't really talk to his dad) they're excited. James mom couldn't wait to meet her and Mackenzie parents were happy that Mackenzie found someone who she can connect with. So they all met in the usual place at a table at the pool to here at what James and has to say they wonder what it is they know it's good news by what James and Mackenzie texted them. Hey James and Mackenzie said. What's the news they said at once. Well how do we both put this were dating James and Mackenzie said. Everyone was so excited that they were dating they pretty much saw it coming I mean come on.

James POV

2 Weeks Later

I've dated Mackenzie for two weeks now and it's been going really well. Gustavo called us in and it's 6AM he said it's urgent and it can't wait. Me and the guys walked into the studio were all really tired. What do you want Gustavo Carlos said with an attitude. Dogs your going on a world tour for four months Gustavo said. We're shocked especially me. I just started dating Mackenzie and now I have to leave her for four months. When do we leave I said hoping it would be a while so I can say goodbye and develop my and Mackenzie relationship. We have 3 months to prepare so we have a lot to do to make this tour successful Gustavo said. I felt a lot better I have 3 months to have a nice relationship with Mackenzie I have to make every minute I have with her last.

Later that day

It's 7:00PM and we finished our first day of rehearsal of the tour and some of the dances are hard but there really cool, the RUSHERS are going to love it. I'm going to Mackenzie apartment to tell her the news about the tour I know I should wait but it's easier to get it out-of-the-way now and I shouldn't tell her last-minute. I knocked on Mackenzie door. Hey Mackenzie said she gave me the best hug ever which I'm going to miss for four months. I need to talk to you and it's really important I said. She had a worried look she knew I was serious "what is it" Mackenzie said worrisome. I don't what to tell you this but I'm going on tour for four months, but the good news is I'm leaving in 3 months I know it's not a lot or it seems a lot but we need to make every minute count I said trying to make this situation better than it sounds.

TBA sorry for the cliffhanger I know it's sucks. Hey how do you think Mackenzie will react. Read to find out sorry it's boring but it the beginning it's always going to be boring.

Peace please review, favorite and follow :)


	3. Argument

**Dreamer1992: Thanks here the next chapter I hope you like it and I'll try to keep up the good work... wait I won't try I will :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

Later that day

It's 7:00PM and we finished our first day of rehearsal of the tour and some of the dances are hard but there really cool, the RUSHERS are going to love it. I'm going to Mackenzie apartment to tell her the news about the tour I know I should wait but it's easier to get it out-of-the-way now and I shouldn't tell her last-minute. I knocked on Mackenzie door. Hey Mackenzie said she gave me the best hug ever which I'm going to miss for four months. I need to talk to you and it's really important I said. She had a worried look she knew I was serious "what is it" Mackenzie said worrisome. I don't what to tell you this but I'm going on tour for four months, but the good news is I'm leaving in 3 months I know it's not a lot or it seems a lot but we need to make every minute count I said trying to make this situation better than it sounds.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 3 Argument

Mackenzie POV

I'm sitting and James told me excellent and shocking news. The excellent part is that he's living his dreams and going on tour. The shocking part is that he's going to be gone for four months, that's four months without James. The only time I could see James is if I go to one of his concert and that's it. I don't know how to deal with this kind of predicament because I never dealt with in one like this and I don't know how to react. There was the longest moment of silent between us I'm still trying to figure out my emotions about this. James broke the silent "Mackenzie how do you feel about me leaving to go on tour." That made me mad because I don't know how to take all of this in. You want to know how I feel I'm a little upset because right as we start dating you have to leave I said. I'm leaving in 3 months and I'm going to be gone for four months James said. Yeah four months without you that's a long time I'll only be able to see you is if I go to see you in concert and I don't if I can I said. That made James mad. You don't think you can go or you don't want to James said. That comment made me pissed "I don't know when we're done filming the season of New Town High" I said. Wait why would you think I wouldn't want to go anyway I said. Well your pissed off about me going it's not my fault be glad we got 3 months to be together James said. That's not enough we might rushed into our relationship and I don't want that, I want time for it to develop I said. We're not going to rush it only thing that going to be rushed is us saying goodbye James said. I don't want to say goodbye because once you leave I have to wait 4 months for it to pick back up I said. Look it's going to be fine James said. No it's not I never been in a situation where my boyfriend leave for a while I don't know how to take it and honestly I'm going to like the feeling of you being gone I said. I calmed down a little but I was still yelling. I never been in a situation like this either so were in this together so just calm down James said. I'm mad again "calm down your asking me to calm down have you ever heard that you should **Never** tell a girl to calm down and I can't calm down because I don't know how to feel about this so don't tell me to calm down if I don't know what to do" I said. James got mad so mad he got up "You know what I can't take this anymore" James said he walked out of my apartment and slammed my door.

I can't believe it, it was James and my first argument I felt so bad about it I should have been more calm about it I'm crying now because I don't know what this means for me and James this argument could ruin our whole relationship. I don't want this relationship to end I don't want to risk that. I put on some Pajamas then pretty much cried myself to sleep.

End of Mackenzie POV

James POV

I'm so infuriated at Mackenzie now she should be happy for me I'm living my dream and she wants me to stay I can't we have 3 months and yet that not enough for her. I walked into the apartment all pissed I slammed the door. I had this look and it wasn't my normal "look." Hey pissy Logan said. Logan I'm not in the mood I said. What's going on Kendall said. Me and Mackenzie got into this massive argument I said calming down a little. What happened Carlos said. I told Mackenzie about the tour and how it's four months but we leave in three months I said. Then she got mad because she wants me to stay and the only time she'll see me is if she sees us in concert but she doesn't know if she can because she doesn't know when she done filming New Town High, then we argued I told her to calm down, we'll figure it together and she didn't like when I told her to calm down I continued. Wow I don't know what to say Carlos said. I think you should have an easy conversation Logan said. Yeah I tried but she wouldn't listen to me I said. Yeah maybe you're not listening either, maybe she trying to say things to but won't listen nor give her a chance Kendall said. When Kendall said that I realise that he's right I probably wouldn't give her a chance for her to say what she had to say. Then I realise that maybe I twisted her words like she said "she doesn't know of she could see me in concert because she doesn't know when she done filming and I said she doesn't know or doesn't want to." I feel bad I misunderstand her and got mad at her for no clear reason. I have to talk to her before it's too late. I got off the couch to go talk to Mackenzie. I wished I realised this sooner I thought. I knocked on Mackenzie door. Mackenzie answered her eyes are red and puffy. I'm sorry the way I acted I said.

TBA sorry for the cliffhanger yet again I hope you like this story better than the first one I like this one way better :) please review and follow and favorite.

Post the next chapter later today.

Peace :D :P

please review, favorite and follow :)


	4. Forigveness & Date Night

**Dreamer1992: Thanks here the next chapter I hope you like it. Well love it :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. **

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I'm so infuriated at Mackenzie now she should be happy for me I'm living my dream and she wants me to stay I can't we have 3 months and yet that not enough for her. I walked into the apartment all pissed I slammed the door. I had this look and it wasn't my normal "look." Hey pissy Logan said. Logan I'm not in the mood I said. What's going on Kendall said. Me and Mackenzie got into this massive argument I said calming down a little. What happened Carlos said. I told Mackenzie about the tour and how it's four months but we leave in three months I said. Then she got mad because she wants me to stay and the only time she'll see me is if she sees us in concert but she doesn't know if she can because she doesn't know when she done filming New Town High, then we argued I told her to calm down, we'll figure it together and she didn't like when I told her to calm down I continued. Wow I don't know what to say Carlos said. I think you should have an easy conversation Logan said. Yeah I tried but she wouldn't listen to me I said. Yeah maybe you're not listening either, maybe she trying to say things to but won't listen nor give her a chance Kendall said. When Kendall said that I realise that he's right I probably wouldn't give her a chance for her to say what she had to say. Then I realise that maybe I twisted her words like she said "she doesn't know of she could see me in concert because she doesn't know when she done filming and I said she doesn't know or doesn't want to." I feel bad I misunderstand her and got mad at her for no clear reason. I have to talk to her before it's too late. I got off the couch to go talk to Mackenzie. I wished I realised this sooner I thought. I knocked on Mackenzie door. Mackenzie answered her eyes are red and puffy. I'm sorry the way I acted I said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 4 Forgiveness & Date Night

James POV (Still)

I forgive you and I'm sorry that I wasn't calm and being upset that your leaving and not being proud of you, but I am I should have been more supported Mackenzie said. We hugged I'm so glad we made up I don't know what I would do without her. (Author Note: James is so sweet) Mackenzie why were you crying I said. Well after you left I felt bad and I was scared that we would break up Mackenzie said. Mackenzie you shouldn't be scared we would have worked it out I said. I wasn't sure we were pretty mad Mackenzie said. Yeah but we calmed down and then we both realised that we were stupid about our argument and that all that matter that we give forgive and forget I said. Agreed Mackenzie said. Mackenzie and I had the longest hug ever it was the best hug ever had I never want to let go.

End Of James POV

2 Month Later

Mackenzie and James have been doing really good. Their relationship is doing really good they haven't had a "blow up" argument like the one about James going on tour. Their going on a date tonight and it's very special James wants it to go perfect he got enough money to take her to Chez Fancy. This is one of the last few romantic dates that they're going to have and James wants it to be the night to remember.

Mackenzie POV

I'm getting ready for mine and James date I'm excited and nervous I have no idea what to wear and I need to decide because I'm losing time. I'm searching through my closet, I have Jo and Camille here to help me with my hair and makeup. Mackenzie I found something Jo said. I love it I said. (Mackenzie outfit . ?categoryId=104&subCategoryId=1420&productId=61911 with black heels) Jo curled my hair while Camille did my makeup it took an hour but I'm finally done now I have to wait for James in the lobby. Thanks Camille and Jo I said. No problem Camille and Jo said in unison. We walked out of my apartment and we all went our separate ways and now I'm heading to the lobby.

End Of Mackenzie POV

James POV

All of my clothes are scattered all around my room I'm trying to find an outfit for my date and I'm supposed to meet her in 30 minutes and I'm getting anxious til' I found the perfect outfit (James outfit mens-outfits/its-a-date-(male)-30217 no hat, black cardigan and the black shoes) I did my hair, put on some cologne and headed out the door to meet Mackenzie in the lobby.

I'm in the lobby looking for Mackenzie til' I saw this girl in a sequined dress she was so beautiful I knew it was her. Mackenzie I said. She turned around it was a wow moment she looked AMAZING. Hey Mackenzie said we hugged and headed to my car and headed to Chez Fancy. We arrived at the restaurant and walked into the door. I walked to the host "reservations under Maslow I said. He walked us to our table. We sat down this a perfect place to go on a perfect night with a perfect girl it can't get any better than this right. Me and Mackenzie ordered she having a salad and I'm having steak. This is the best night ever Mackenzie said, but it sucks that your leaving next month. Let's not think about that tonight let's focus on this night being the best night that we ever had I said. Our food came, it was amazing. I paid and we went back to my car now were going to cuddle under the star at Palm Woods Park. Look at the stars I said. Yeah their pretty Mackenzie said. Just like you I said. Mackenzie sat up and I got up with her we had this perfect moment to kiss so I made the move to kiss her, we both leaned in and we kiss our first kiss with each other and it's under the stars. While we were kissing it started to rain just when the night is getting good it rains. We broke our kiss. Lets go, we run back to The Palm Woods. Me and Mackenzie were soaked. I had fun tonight Mackenzie said. Me to it was the best date I ever had I said. Yeah til' it got cut short due to rain Mackenzie said. Yeah see you tomorrow I said. Yep we kissed then went our separate ways to our apartment. I'm so glad I got the best girl in the world.

TBA Awe James is so cute and sweet and really love Mackenzie. Well I hope you like this chapter the next chapter will be sometime tomorrow. good night.

Peace. :D


	5. Last Day Together

**Dreamer1992: Yeah their date was really romantic and sweet**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. **

**BTW there is some inappropriate scenes and I apologized.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I'm in the lobby looking for Mackenzie til' I saw this girl in a sequined dress she was so beautiful I knew it was her. Mackenzie I said. She turned around it was a wow moment she looked AMAZING. Hey Mackenzie said we hugged and headed to my car and headed to Chez Fancy. We arrived at the restaurant and walked into the door. I walked to the host "reservations under Maslow I said. He walked us to our table. We sat down this a perfect place to go on a perfect night with a perfect girl it can't get any better than this right. Me and Mackenzie ordered she having a salad and I'm having steak. This is the best night ever Mackenzie said, but it sucks that your leaving next month. Let's not think about that tonight let's focus on this night being the best night that we ever had I said. Our food came, it was amazing. I paid and we went back to my car now were going to cuddle under the star at Palm Woods Park. Look at the stars I said. Yeah their pretty Mackenzie said. Just like you I said. Mackenzie sat up and I got up with her we had this perfect moment to kiss so I made the move to kiss her, we both leaned in and we kiss our first kiss with each other and it's under the stars. While we were kissing it started to rain just when the night is getting good it rains. We broke our kiss. Lets go, we run back to The Palm Woods. Me and Mackenzie were soaked. I had fun tonight Mackenzie said. Me to it was the best date I ever had I said. Yeah til' it got cut short due to rain Mackenzie said. Yeah see you tomorrow I said. Yep we kissed then went our separate ways to our apartment. I'm so glad I got the best girl in the world.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 5 Last Day Together

1 Month Later

This is James and Mackenzie last day together before James goes on tour for 4 months. Time goes by fast they had a lot of fun, romance and tons of hugs and kisses. Now here comes the worst day ever saying goodbye Mackenzie and James are not ready to say goodbye and leave each other so this it's going to be hard for them because they never been apart well beside working and they never said goodbye to any relationship they had.

James POV

This is the last day and this one has to count there so many things I want to do with her but some is going to have to wait. Mackenzie said she wants to do what I want to do since it's my last day. Our plans for the day is going to the beach, cuddling and maybe a movie I just want her in my arms and all those activities involve her being in my arms. Me and Mackenzie are at the beach were walking our feet are in the sands and were holding hands talking about how fast the three months have gone by. Me and the guys have worked our asses off for this tour we pretty much perfected the songs and the dances Gustavo says we still have bits and pieces that needs improvement. Of course Gustavo would find stuff that not perfect that the smallest thing ever but whatever. After the beach we went to Palm Woods Park to cuddle Palm Woods Park has been very good to me because it's where I had my first kiss with Mackenzie and it's so romantic. We were cuddling under the clouds and it's been very relaxing I know already that Mackenzie is the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life with I know that in my heart she my life, my everything but most importantly she's my girl.

End of James POV

Mackenzie POV

What a day it has been me and James went to the beach got in the water a bit and walked at the beach. We cuddle under the clouds at Palm Woods Parks but it's sucks because our day is coming to an end me and James are at my apartment and were going to watch a movie. James love James Bond so were going to watch the latest James Bond movie "Sky Fall." This is a very active action movie it was really good me and James pretty much cuddle the entire time I'm going to miss the feeling of James arm around me. After the movie we were deciding what me and James are going to do next. it's only 10:00PM so we have a little time before it comes to an end. So what should we do now I said. I don't know but I want to do something you may think it's crazy but I think were ready for some odd reason. What I said. We should have sex I know we have been dating a little over 3 months but our relationship have matured and it's getting serious James said. I was shocked that was the last thing I expected James to say. Are you sure I said. Yeah let's do it's one last hoorah before I leave. I did say we could do whatever James wants so we might as well do this. Okay I said. James and I raced to my room I was winning but James carried me he pretty much cheated but whatever. James and I started kissing it was passionate and intense at the same time we gotten really into it he took off my shirt and my pants and I took off his shirt and pants as well. Now were in my bed naked and were now having sex and I can't believe we did this but I'm glad we did.

TBA sorry that chapter was a little inappropriate. Hope you like the rest of the chapter though. Next chapter soon.

Peace :)


	6. Surprise

**This chapter is Dreamer1992 idea so give her the credit thanks for reading since the begining Dreamer1992 and thanks for the idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. **

* * *

(Recap)

Mackenzie POV

What a day it has been me and James went to the beach got in the water a bit and walked at the beach. We cuddle under the clouds at Palm Woods Parks but it's sucks because our day is coming to an end me and James are at my apartment and were going to watch a movie. James love James Bond so were going to watch the latest James Bond movie "Sky Fall." This is a very active action movie it was really good me and James pretty much cuddle the entire time I'm going to miss the feeling of James arm around me. After the movie we were deciding what me and James are going to do next. it's only 10:00PM so we have a little time before it comes to an end. So what should we do now I said. I don't know but I want to do something you may think it's crazy but I think were ready for some odd reason. What I said. We should have sex I know we have been dating a little over 3 months but our relationship have matured and it's getting serious James said. I was shocked that was the last thing I expected James to say. Are you sure I said. Yeah let's do it's one last hoorah before I leave. I did say we could do whatever James wants so we might as well do this. Okay I said. James and I raced to my room I was winning but James carried me he pretty much cheated but whatever. James and I started kissing it was passionate and intense at the same time we gotten really into it he took off my shirt and my pants and I took off his shirt and pants as well. Now were in my bed naked and were now having sex and I can't believe we did this but I'm glad we did.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 6 Surprise

James POV

I woke up at five in the morning, last night was a rush can't believe we did that. I woke MacKenzie up to tell her goodbye. Mackenzie I said. What MacKenzie said. I'm leaving I said. She sat up and we hugged it was the most saddest hug ever than we kissed. I grab my luggage and went out the door let the tour and not seeing MacKenzie for a while begin.

1 month Later

MacKenzie POV (Still)

It's been a month without James and it's hard but we talk on the phone, video chat on Skype and send emails. I haven't been feeling well for the past few days I don't know what it is but I've had morning sickness and been really tired lately I don't know what's going on but I'm getting worried and James doesn't know I've felt sick but he might be suspicious because I feel asleep while talking to him on the phone and that's not me. I was checking my emails and James sent me an email it says "Hey Mackenzie a few nights ago you fell asleep on the phone and I wanted to know if you're okay it's not you. I hope it's not serious Love you -James" I knew he would be expecting something. I'm making a doctor appointment I called the office saying I need a doctor appointment and it's today at 2:25PM I wasn't expecting it to be today but that's good because I'm surprising James and going to see him perform tonight so I might know what's going on, Jo and Camille are going as well it wouldn't make sense if they weren't going.

I'm driving to my doctor appointment. I'm a little nervous because I don't want it to be serious and I don't want a freak doctor. I'm in the waiting room waiting for my name to be called. MacKenzie the doctor said. I got up and followed him to the examine room he closed the door. I'm Dr. Hollywood and I heard that you got some problems. Yeah I've had morning sickness and I've been tired a lot lately I said. Ok let see what your problem with this surgical saw Dr. Hollywood he put it in his hand and turned it on. See this is what I was afraid of a freakish doctor. Can't you just do some test that won't kill me I said. Sure if you want the easy way and no one ever let me use it and I can't return it Dr. Hollywood said with an attitude. Lay down beware this will be a little cold. I lied down and he put some gel on me and there was this monitor and something appeared on it. Your pregnant Dr. Hollywood said. What this can't be happening I said. Well it's happening girl Dr. Hollywood said. I left his office all I could think about is that I'm pregnant with James kid I can't believe it. I can't imagine how James is going to feel.

I came back to The Palm Woods. I calmed down and I'm excited that I'm going to be a mommy I think some women freak out then calm down but other women are probably excited from when they find out. At least I know what going on and James will know to I'm not going to tell anyone because I want James to know first he deserve it since he's the father. I see Camille and Jo now were heading to the concert.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

It's been a months since I seen MacKenzie I'm getting worried because I don't know what wrong with her and I haven't got any email or a call. I have to put that aside because I got a concert tonight.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

Were at the venue and it's intense I don't want the guys to see us til' the concert starts it's hard not telling anyone my secret but I'm going to hold it in so James can be the first to know. Were in line to get merchandise. Jo, Camille and I have signs for the guys I feel bad because our signs are for our boyfriend but the fans will have Carlos covered.

We were heading to out seats the concert is about to start I'm excited We're in the front row so the guys can't miss us at least I hope they don't. The concert started and James immediately found me and was shocked and excited it's like he was hoping to find me. They sung "Windows Down, Elevate, Cover Girl, No Idea, Love Me Love Me, Worldwide, Music Sound Better With You".

The concert ended I have to say my boyfriend and or my baby daddy put on a really good show. James found me after the show and we were alone. Hey James said. Hey I said. We hugged our first hug in a while we was hugging me a little tight. James were hugging me to tight. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while James said. It's ok I said. So you know I haven't been myself for the last few days I said. Yeah James said. I have some news and your going to be totally surprise I'm pregnant I said. Oh my gosh your kidding James said. No I said. James grabbed me and swung me around slowly and gently I can't believe were going to be parents I said. Neither can I James said.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

MacKenzie told me the best news ever, she told me that she's pregnant. I couldn't believe it I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy of an amazing child it's unreal and mind-blowing. Life can't get any better I having a baby with my special girl there nothing in the world can be better than this I can't wait to meet my baby and be a daddy.

End Of James POV

TBA James is so sweet I love him hope you like the chapter. Is anyone reading I know a few people are reading :D

Peace :D


	7. Reveling & The Tour is Halfway Over

**Dreamer1992 :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs# I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me# Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

MacKenzie told me the best news ever, she told me that she's pregnant. I couldn't believe it I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy of an amazing child its unreal and mind-blowing. Life can't get any better I having a baby with my special girl there nothing in the world can be better than this I can't wait to meet my baby and be a daddy.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 7 Reveling and The Tour Is Halfway Over

MacKenzie POV

After me and James imagined and being grateful that were going to be parents. We are going to tell our parents. I'm calling my parents while James is calling his mom. Hello my mom said. Hey we have some news when I say we I mean me and James. What is it my dad said. The phone must be on speaker. Well you going to freak and maybe thrilled but I'm pregnant I said. Their was silent I had no reaction or feedback. Hello I said. I can't believe your pregnant your 16 my mom and dad said. I know but I think we can do it I said. I know you two can I can't believe were going to be grandparents my mom said and I can't wait. Neither can I and thanks 'Kenzie for making me feel old my dad said. My dad and sometime James calls me Kenzie James doesn't call me that often that a rare thing but my dad always does. I hung up the phone then James came back. What did your mom say I asked. She was yelling that we did it then got mad that were pregnant then she calmed down and is now mad at both of us that she going to be called grandma then somewhere in that conversation that she's excited James said. Wow my parents were excited I said.

End Of MacKenzie POV

2 Months Later

MacKenzie is now 2 months pregnant and the tour is halfway through she on tour with the guys because she done filming so she thought it would be easier to stay because she doesn't want to go with this experience without the father. Jo and Camille are here as well but on the other bus since the two bus situation. Today's the day there going to tell their friends they've been hiding for two months and they think now the perfect time to tell the other the big news.

The tour is going really well, most of their shows are sold out. The fans have gotten really crazy. It's the craziest that they ever been they doing more hijinks and gotten more obsessed and sneaky. The tour is the biggest they had ever had more pyro and dances and more energy and more action to it.

James POV

I can't believe MacKenzie is two months pregnant and we're going to the our friends that were pregnant. It's been a long process me and MacKenzie are talking about what's going to happen when the baby comes it's a long process and a lot of sorting out has to be made. Our first issue is living the baby needs a home and we decide that I'm going to move into MacKenzie apartment when the baby comes since it has more space than mine. That as much as we talked about were going to do little by little and not get it out-of-the-way now that's too much stress and I don't was Kenzie to stress. I'm nervous about how the other are going to react they could be upset that we didn't tell them when we found out or that we did this and were teens I want a positive reaction not negative but I'm just going to go with the flow and if there mad then whatever so be it. This is stressing MacKenzie out she's one of the people who worry when she revels news to people and gets nervous or stressed easily so I need her to calm down. Kenzie calm down it's going to be fine I said. I can't they might be hurt or upset Mackenzie said. Look if there upset then fine but think they shouldn't because their our friends and they should support us with this and of they don't then that will hurt I said.

2 hours later

We're about to revel to everyone that were pregnant and we are a little nervous, but I think we can do this. Hey everyone we got some news I said. What is it Kendall said. Look we have no easy way to this but we known this for two months now and we just wanted to say that were pregnant MacKenzie and I said together. What everyone said. Yeah it's true how do you feel about it MacKenzie said. Personally I can't believe you, you two didn't tell us that your pregnant Kendall said. Yeah I thought we tell each other everything but I guess not because you kept this from us Camille and Jo said. Look I thought it would be a nice surprise I thought you would be happy for us but I guess not MacKenzie said. I'm happy but we should have known from the start Logan and Carlos said. You don't seem happy if you were happy you would have more enthusiasm but I was wrong obviously you're not being good friends now MacKenzie said. That made everyone blow up with MacKenzie comment I want to jump in but that may make this argument worse but it may get worse on its own. What's that suppose to mean everyone said. I mean good friends would be excited and not be upset that we didn't tell you sooner at least you found out before the world did MacKenzie said. I grabbed MacKenzie hand "Come on their not worth it" I said. Me and MacKenzie got on the our bus. I'm so mad there not supportive and this is the opposite of how I wanted it to go down MacKenzie said. I know LadyBug I said. LadyBug MacKenzie said weirdly. Yeah I thought it would be cute since you dad calls you Kenzie. Awe James that's so sweet I need to think of your nickname MacKenzie says. I got one your "My One and Only" MacKenzie said. Now that's adorable I said. I wish they were more excited about this and not be pissed about it MacKenzie said. I know but they'll calm down and be excited I said. Me and MacKenzie were cuddling.

End of James POV

TBA hope you like this chapter it was a little boring that why I added a little drama will they make up or will they stay mad what do you think will happen. Please review and favorite.

Peace


	8. Working it Out

**Dreamer1992 I know I feel bad it's it weird that I feel that we're on the only one reading. :D**

**Shout out for Dreamer1992 she helped me with this chapter she helped me with a few ideas thank you. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs# I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me# Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

**Thanks for the support I really appreicate to all the readers that's been reading I'm glad you like the story. :D**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We're about to revel to everyone that were pregnant and we are a little nervous, but I think we can do this. Hey everyone we got some news I said. What is it Kendall said. Look we have no easy way to this but we known this for two months now and we just wanted to say that were pregnant MacKenzie and I said together. What everyone said. Yeah it's true how do you feel about it MacKenzie said. Personally I can't believe you, you two didn't tell us that your pregnant Kendall said. Yeah I thought we tell each other everything but I guess not because you kept this from us Camille and Jo said. Look I thought it would be a nice surprise I thought you would be happy for us but I guess not MacKenzie said. I'm happy but we should have known from the start Logan and Carlos said. You don't seem happy if you were happy you would have more enthusiasm but I was wrong obviously you're not being good friends now MacKenzie said. That made everyone blow up with MacKenzie comment I want to jump in but that may make this argument worse but it may get worse on its own. What's that suppose to mean everyone said. I mean good friends would be excited and not be upset that we didn't tell you sooner at least you found out before the world did MacKenzie said. I grabbed MacKenzie hand "Come on their not worth it" I said. Me and MacKenzie got on the our bus. I'm so mad there not supportive and this is the opposite of how I wanted it to go down MacKenzie said. I know LadyBug I said. LadyBug MacKenzie said weirdly. Yeah I thought it would be cute since you dad calls you Kenzie. Awe James that's so sweet I need to think of your nickname MacKenzie says. I got one your "My One and Only" MacKenzie said. Now that's adorable I said. I wish they were more excited about this and not be pissed about it MacKenzie said. I know but they'll calm down and be excited I said. Me and MacKenzie were cuddling.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 8 Working it Out

The Next Day

It's the day after the argument and they haven't spoken to each other. (Well, Jo, Camille, Kendall, Carlos and Logan haven't spoken to James and MacKenzie) They always said they make up after a fight like 5 seconds after it happen but this wasn't the case. This argument was different from the others. There fights were pointless and stupid, while this one is cruel, misunderstanding and un-supportive.

Kendall POV

We're all pretty mad at James and MacKenzie it was so bad that Carlos left that bus and he's now on ours he's lucky that we had room. Logan you look upset Camille said. I feel bad I feel as if I don't think I should be mad at them anymore Logan said. Why they kept something from us I said. Yeah but they wanted to surprise us and if I was in their situation I would have done the same thing and we got mad way to easily Logan said. Logan has a point Carlos said. Yeah we did get mad to easily I can't believe I was mad maybe I got mad when MacKenzie said we weren't good friends but she was right we weren't being good friends Jo said. Yeah but what if there mad at us and they don't want to talk to us I said. James may be mad, but MacKenzie may not be Jo said. Yeah but they should be mad at us for all that we done and said I'm mad at us for what we did Camille said. Camille does have a point but I feel that we should talk to them and work it out and not let it get out of hands. Agreed Camille, Jo, Carlos and Logan said.

End of Kendall POV

James POV

I'm a little mad at the guys, Jo and Camille for what they did they weren't listening, and being un-supportive and mad at us for not telling them it was our secrets and we both felt as if we should have waited to revel. MacKenzie and I are cuddling well she's sleeping on my shoulder it was cute. I laid her on the couch got her a blanket and let her sleep on my lap. MacKenzie feel that this argument was uncalled for like there was no need for it but she feel bad for saying they were bad friends. We were at the venue they were setting up the stage. There was a knock on the door of the tour bus and that woke MacKenzie. She sat up and I got the door it was the guys, Jo and Camille. What are you doing here I asked as I let them on the bus. We wanted to apologized we feel bad about the argument that we had yesterday we were out-of-line and I hope that you guys can forgive us Kendall said. We forgive you MacKenzie and I said. I'm sorry for saying you were bad friends, bad friends would have never apologized so your good friends MacKenzie said. We hugged it out. Now it's safe to say that we can put on a good show.

End of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I was backstage at their concert and I swear they get better each show. They put on the best show I ever seen. I see people lining up for VIP to meet the guys and I saw someone who looks familiar, well they have fans that see them almost every show. But this one was different I know him from somewhere, but I can't think of where. The guys came back to meet the fans that meant the show had ended and the security guards let a few people to came in. I couldn't stop staring at him it was ridiculous. I suspected him to walk towards the guys but he didn't he walked towards me. MacKenzie he said. I knew who it was know it was an ex-boyfriend from New York. Nathan I said, what are you doing here. Looking for you and getting you back he said what are you doing here Nathan said. I'm with my boyfriend on tour I said. Yeah I want to know why Nathan said. Because I'm done filming and I need to be here I said. You don't need to be here Nathan said. Yes I do I'm.. that's when I stop I'm not telling him about me being pregnant with James child. What your what Nathan said. I can't tell you I said. I already know that your pregnant with James kid Nathan said. How did you find out I said. I do my research Nathan said. No you snuck into my parents house and you just happen to find pictures from past Dr. appointments I said. Your good. I learned from you, I think you better leave. That's when Nathan kissed me and I saw that James was looking. All I know for a fact that this will not end well.

TBA hope you liked it post the next chapter tomorrow. How will James react about the kiss. Reaview :)

Peace :D


	9. This Can't Be Good

**Dreamer1992 I know what's going to happen next. Yeah if you need help with your story let me know because I would love to help. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs# I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me# Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

**Thanks for the support I really appreciate to all the readers that's been reading I'm glad you like the story. :D**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

I was backstage at their concert and I swear they get better each show. They put on the best show I ever seen. I see people lining up for VIP to meet the guys and I saw someone who looks familiar, well they have fans that see them almost every show. But this one was different I know him from somewhere, but I can't think of where. The guys came back to meet the fans that meant the show had ended and the security guards let a few people to came in. I couldn't stop staring at him it was ridiculous. I suspected him to walk towards the guys but he didn't he walked towards me. MacKenzie he said. I knew who it was know it was an ex-boyfriend from New York. Nathan I said, what are you doing here. Looking for you and getting you back he said what are you doing here Nathan said. I'm with my boyfriend on tour I said. Yeah I want to know why Nathan said. Because I'm done filming and I need to be here I said. You don't need to be here Nathan said. Yes I do I'm.. that's when I stop I'm not telling him about me being pregnant with James child. What your what Nathan said. I can't tell you I said. I already know that your pregnant with James kid Nathan said. How did you find out I said. I do my research Nathan said. No you snuck into my parents house and you just happen to find pictures from past Dr. appointments I said. Your good. I learned from you, I think you better leave. That's when Nathan kissed me and I saw that James was looking. All I know for a fact that this will not end well.

End Of MacKenzie POV

End Of MacKenzie POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 9 This Can't Be Good

James POV

I don't know what just happened all I saw was MacKenzie talking to that dick then I look again and they were kissing. This is my time to step in. Hey I said as I pried them off of each other. What are you two doing I said. Kissing the dude said I look MacKenzie to see what see has to say. I was dying and being embarrassed as this thing kissed me MacKenzie said. I did not see that coming I thought she would say something else. This thing here you loved getting kisses from he said. Nathan I USED to love to get kisses from you, then you started giving kisses to the blonde bitch that was my best friend MacKenzie. Did you to used two date I asked. Yeah He said real proud. Sadly MacKenzie said. After MacKenzie few comments I knew it was he was the one kissing her. I wasn't mad at MacKenzie anymore but his ass is mine. Nathan you know what I did to people like you I said. What Nathan said like something good was going to happen. It's going to be good for me not him. I'll show you I said. I was rising my fist about to beat his ass for getting with my girl.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I don't know what happened all I know I was getting kissed on then James came over yelling and I'm confused James was more mad at Nathan than me after a while. Next thing I saw was James was about to punch Nathan I can't believe I'm doing this "James stop I said. What this guy deserves it after him kissing you James said. Yes but this shouldn't be the way to go down there people here and you'll get a bad reputation I said. You do have a point James said. James let Nathan go but he will get him later so he better watch his back. I feel as if I let Nathan off the hook way to easily but James will get him later but I feel bad I don't know why but I do. I was going back to the tour bus because I had enough of being in the stadium I need to relax. When I got on the bus I feel as if I'm not alone. I turned on the lights. Nathan was on the bus. What are you doing here I said. I'm getting more now that we're alone Nathan said. I knew that this would be bad so I tried to get off the bus, but Nathan grabbed me. Nathan took me to the back of the bus and pushed me on to the couch I knew he was nuts but not this bad I tried to get away but it wasn't working. He was kissing me and getting personal and I was scared hoping someone would come on the bus soon. Nathan was now taking to talk off my clothes, he's going too far now this is where it stops. I started to scream hoping someone will hear me.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I was heading to the tour bus I heard a scream it sounded like MacKenzie so I rushed to the tour bus and I saw Nathan back this time he's mine. I grabbed Nathan and started to hit him. He deserved after what he done today. He ran off the bus. I saw MacKenzie in the corned scared and crying. He's gone I said comforting MacKenzie. I know but I wish you came sooner MacKenzie said. I know I said rubbing her back. This terrified her she thought that he was going to hurt her and hurt the baby. After a few hours I saw that MacKenzie was asleep so I took her to her bunk and tucked her in. Hey what happen to MacKenzie Carlos said. People just getting in the way I said.

TBA hope you liked that chapter it getting intense will Nathan come back for revenge and love. :P

Peace sorry if the chapter is late. :D

Goodnight night Rushers


	10. Last Day On Tour & What Just Happened

**Dreamer1992 I know what's going to happen next. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me# Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I was heading to the tour bus I heard a scream it sounded like MacKenzie so I rushed to the tour bus and I saw Nathan back this time he's mine. I grabbed Nathan and started to hit him. He deserved after what he done today. He ran off the bus. I saw MacKenzie in the corned scared and crying. He's gone I said comforting MacKenzie. I know but I wish you came sooner MacKenzie said. I know I said rubbing her back. This terrified her she thought that he was going to hurt her and hurt the baby. After a few hours I saw that MacKenzie was asleep so I took her to her bunk and tucked her in. Hey what happen to MacKenzie Carlos said. People just getting in the way I said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 10 Last Day On Tour & What Just Happened

Last day of the tour

It's the last day of the tour and lots of things happened on tour that no one will ever forget. The fans were crazy, the venue were amazing. They made tons of memories. There some things that they wish that didn't happen like Nathan. But they don't have to worry because they haven't seen him in a while so the Nathan thing is over at least they hope.

MacKenzie is about 4 months pregnant and she can't wait for the morning sickness to be over. James and MacKenzie can't wait to be parents, every day is a day closer for them to have their little miracle. MacKenzie is having a blast being on the road with the guys she never expected to date James from Big Time Rush but she doing that.

MacKenzie POV

It's the last tour date of the guys tour its was a blast being on the road its was a lot of fun. We all had lots of laugh, memories and there been some drama but there hasn't been drama lately so there no more of that. This has been the most fun I ever had and its going to get better once I become a mommy I never expected to be a mom at the age of 16 but that's going to happen. There has been a t of things that I haven't been expecting but that the joy of life not knowing what's going to happen. The guys are doing a sound check before the concert just to make sure everything working. I'm backstage resting talking with Jo and Camille. So when are you and James going to announce to the world that you're pregnant Jo said. Me and James decided that were going to tell when he find out the sex of the baby I said. Wow I can't believe that you and James are going to be parents Camille said. Neither did I, I never expected to be a mom nor being a mom at 16, but the best part of life that's my opinion not knowing what's going to happen and expect the unexpected I said. That's true I can't wait to be and aunt Jo and Camille said in unison.

That show was about to start. The fans are going nuts for the guys which who can blame them I would be to if I was a fan in the crowd. James gave me a kiss and rub my tummy I love it when he does that it gives me the safe feeling and it's nice. The guys are doing a good job I know I said this but they get better every show and the fans are more crazier than last it's nice for the guys because it gives them this feeling and makes them feel proud to have a fan base like the rushers. I feel as if someone is behind me and I turn around and it was someone in a black burglar mask. I'm terrified he grabbed me, I knew it was a he by the grip. I tried to get out of his hands but his grip was getting tighter. Don't resist the man said in a really deep voice. Let go of me I said. No you didn't get me what I want so now your mine until I'm satisfied of what I get from you he said. What do you want from me I asked. I want you he said. He grabbed me and I'm being kidnapped.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

That was a rocking show good show for a finale for the tour and now we get to go home to The Palm Woods for me and MacKenzie to prepare for our baby. We came backstage and the crew were starting to take things down and putting it on the bus. I was going to find MacKenzie but she wasn't backstage where everyone was at. Jo have you seen MacKenzie I asked. Last time I saw her she was on the your guys tour bus Jo said. So I went to our tour bus and I looked everywhere she wasn't there. Where could MacKenzie go. I looked everywhere outside the venue in the venue she wasn't anywhere it was so bad I looked on Kendall and Logan tour bus and she wasn't there. I went backstage where mostly everything is on the bus. Ready to go our manager asked. No I can't find MacKenzie and I looked everywhere I said. Well she has to be somewhere did you try calling her Kendall said. No I didn't I called her there was no answer. I got toward the bus and I called her again and I heard her phone so I was waiting for her to answer, but only to find that her phone was on the tour bus but not her. I called Carlos and asked if MacKenzie was there and she wasn't. Well if she no where no to be found and she not at the venue MacKenzie must be missing. Where ever she's at I'm going to find her.

TBA I hope you liked that chapter. What will happen to MacKenzie. Who kidnapped her. How will she get out. How will James takes this. Read to find out I know that's what your probably wondering it's the beginning.

Next chapter will be soon, the next few days.

Peace


	11. Find and Escape

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

That was a rocking show good show for a finale for the tour and now we get to go home to The Palm Woods for me and MacKenzie to prepare for our baby. We came backstage and the crew were starting to take things down and putting it on the bus. I was going to find MacKenzie but she wasn't backstage where everyone was at. Jo have you seen MacKenzie I asked. Last time I saw her she was on the your guys tour bus Jo said. So I went to our tour bus and I looked everywhere she wasn't there. Where could MacKenzie go. I looked everywhere outside the venue in the venue she wasn't anywhere it was so bad I looked on Kendall and Logan tour bus and she wasn't there. I went backstage where mostly everything is on the bus. Ready to go our manager asked. No I can't find MacKenzie and I looked everywhere I said. Well she has to be somewhere did you try calling her Kendall said. No I didn't I called her there was no answer. I got toward the bus and I called her again and I heard her phone so I was waiting for her to answer, but only to find that her phone was on the tour bus but not her. I called Carlos and asked if MacKenzie was there and she wasn't. Well if she no where no to be found and she not at the venue MacKenzie must be missing. Where ever she's at I'm going to find her.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 11 Find and Escape

1 Month Later

MacKenzie has been kidnapped for about a month and she still doesn't know who it is and it's driving her crazy because she thinks it's Nathan but she feels this is a two-man job. MacKenzie is five months pregnant and she wants to leave this place she hope that James will save her. James won't stop looking they got investigator and the police on this. James wants to see her and kiss her and hope that she's okay as long as she okay and get found and that the baby is safe that's all that matter to James.

James POV

I've looked nonstop to find MacKenzie I feel as each days goes on that I'm getting closer. I think that it's Nathan because he wants her and it makes sense but if it's not then that will be a big shock. I walking around LA and everything seems to be normal but something not and I want to get to the bottom of this. I'm getting a call and it's Kendall "hello" I said. James I see MacKenzie and the kidnapper there going to some abandon warehouse on sunset Blvd. Kendall said. I'm on my way I said. I called a taxi and I told him to go to sunset. I get out of the taxi to find the abandon warehouse Kendall was talking about. I found it hoping MacKenzie will be here.

End of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I'm in abandoned warehouse and I hate it. I want to know who did this to me. I screamed for help which they hate hoping I would find out who it is. Stop the man said. No I want to know who you are I said. I'm really close to you he said. Then it hit me it was Nathan. No it can't be you I said to Nathan. It's me Nathan took off the mask. I can't believe you did this I said. I'm not alone I had help from a few people Nathan said. Who I said. Guys come out Nathan said. A guy came out looking like a wannabe rapper and a guy in a silver suit. Who are they I said. The rapper looking guy is Wayne-Wayne and the dude in the silver suit is Hawk Nathan said. They don't sound familiar. Why did they help you I said. Because these men hate James and the plan is that he has to choose between you or being famous and we won't let you go unless he breaks up with you and then your mine Nathan said. You're a sick bastard I said. I know Nathan said. Now sit not like you have a choice Nathan said. The laugh and left the room. I tried untangling the rope to get free and quietly get out of here. I heard a door from the warehouse and I was hoping that it was help and it was. It was James. Oh my god I whispered. I'm going to get you free James said. He untangled me and he quietly left the warehouse. We hugged and he swung me around and we got in a taxi and went back to The Palm Woods. We went back to our apartment. So do you know who kidnapped you James asked. Yeah Nathan, Wayne-Wayne and Hawk I said. Why Hawk and Wayne-Wayne James said. They helped Nathan since they hate you and they wouldn't let me go unless you break up with me and you have to choose being famous and me I said. Oh that's cruel but they should have done a better job hiding you if they wanted to get away with this because Kendall saw you James said. Wow I said.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I called everyone to come to my apartment. I heard a knock and Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Mama Knight, Camille, Katie and The Jennifer's appeared. What is it they all said. I got a surprise for you I said. What they said. I went to my and MacKenzie room and got her. We walked back to the living room. Oh my god everyone got up and hugged her. I can't believe you here Carlos said. Yeah Kendall found me then James got me. What will they do once they find you Logan asked. That's the one thing I was hoping to avoid.

End of James POV

Nathan POV

I walked back to see hoe MacKenzie was doing and she was gone. Fine this mean war and let the game begin.

End of Nathan POV

TBA MacKenzie was found but what will Nathan do next. Hope you like the chapter everyone.

Peace.


	12. Revel To The World & Surprise

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

Nathan POV

I walked back to see how MacKenzie was doing and she was gone. Fine this mean war and let the game begin.

End of Nathan POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 12 Revel To The World & Surprise

MacKenzie and James are going to find out the gender of the baby today. There excited and nervous and with everything that went on they hope that the baby is healthy. MacKenzie has been doing really well she can't wait for the morning sickness done and over. James hopes it's a boy, so he can teach how to play sports and play video games. MacKenzie wants a girl she's been dreaming of having a girl forever and the baby girl clothes are really cute.

MacKenzie POV

James and I are going to be on Ellen to revel that were pregnant and revel the gender. But before the interview I have a doctor appointment to find out what it is. At least I have news that I'll revel the day I find out right. Me and James are heading to the doctor for my Dr. appointment. Were in the office waiting for my name to be called. MacKenzie Dr. Hollywood said. Me and James got up and followed to his office. We entered his office and he closed the door and I sat on the bench and James is standing next to me. How's the mother to-be doing Dr. Hollywood asked. Good I said. That's good and how's the baby daddy Dr. Hollywood asked. James never heard any doctor say baby daddy. Well he doesn't consider Dr. Hollywood being a doctor so it's all good. Fine James said. Lay down and I'll check your baby Dr. Hollywood said. I did what he told me and he put gel on me and it's cold and slimy I hate it, it's also sticky. He's checking the baby and everything looks normal he's trying to find the baby though. Congrats your having a girl Dr. Hollywood said. I can't believe it we're having a girl I always wanted a girl. I know James wanted little boy but maybe next time we'll have a boy. Dr. Hollywood said everything is normal and healthy and keep doing what I'm doing.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I wanted a boy and I'm a little bummed but I'm having a girl. I'm having a girl who will be a lot she's going to a father that protects her, love her and supports her. A daughter is someone whose going to need her daddy and to be picked up when she fall. She going to be my daddy's girl follow me and wants to do what her daddy does. Having a daughter will be better, she's going to be everything I wanted and more. I help MacKenzie off the table, now we're heading to Ellen to revel everything. I have a little surprise of my own and MacKenzie is going to love it. MacKenzie and I got into my car. Are you bummed that we're having a girl MacKenzie asked. No I'm not bummed I think it's better she's going to be a daddy girl, she's going to be protected when her heart gets broken and needs to be picked up when she fall I said. Wow James I agree with everything but how do you know if she's a daddy girl MacKenzie said I just know I said.

We arrived at Ellen studio and at any minute Ellen is going to call us. This is it me and MacKenzie going to be reveling our baby girl and I'm going to surprise MacKenzie with something. We decided not to call and tell everyone that we're having a girl because everyone going to be watching Ellen so what's the point. There one of the hottest Hollywood couple he's one of the four member Big Time Rush and she's an actress on the hit show New Town High here James Maslow and MacKenzie Daniels Ellen said. Me and MacKenzie walk out holding hands and we hug Ellen and sat down. How are you Ellen said. We're doing good I said. So you guys told me you have some news Ellen said. Yeah we do James and I known this for a while but we're pregnant MacKenzie said. But we just found out it's a girl I said. The audience cheered. Wow how does it feel being pregnant and having a girl Ellen said. Being pregnant is hard since were both 16 but it's all worth it. Yeah and having a girl is going to be a blessing she's going to have so many people loving her, protecting, her, helping her when she fall more than any little girl, but most importantly she's going to be a daddy girl I said. I agree with anything but the daddy girl thing we don't know if she's going to be one MacKenzie said. Ladybug we just know she is okay I said. The audience was laughing.

We talked about the tour, the band, our relationship, her show. The interview was coming to an end I need to do my surprise. Ellen before we go I have a surprise for MacKenzie I said. Go ahead Ellen said. MacKenzie we been dating for a while and I know that this may be rushing our relationship but I feel that time is right but MacKenzie will you marry me I asked. The audience awe. Yes I'll marry you MacKenzie said. We hugged and kiss and the audience was cheering. Well there you have it there's going to be a mister and misses James Maslow Ellen said. The interview ended and we're heading to our car but someone is now in our way and right when life is good it sucks again this can't be happening.

TBA big chapter I hope you liked it sorry it's a little late.

Peace.


	13. Fight and Family Drama

**Dreamer1992 gave me some of the idea of this chapter so give her some credit.**

**Thanks for following my story Kammi16**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We talked about the tour, the band, our relationship, her show. The interview was coming to an end I need to do my surprise. Ellen before we go I have a surprise for MacKenzie I said. Go ahead Ellen said. MacKenzie we been dating for a while and I know that this may be rushing our relationship but I feel that time is right but MacKenzie will you marry me I asked. The audience awe. Yes I'll marry you MacKenzie said. We hugged and kiss and the audience was cheering. Well there you have it there's going to be a mister and misses James Maslow Ellen said. The interview ended and we're heading to our car but someone is now in our way and right when life is good it sucks again this can't be happening.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 13 Fight and Family Drama

MacKenzie POV

This guy was confronting us is Nathan, I mean who else would it be. What do you want James said. I want her Nathan said. Well you're not getting her James said so just get out of here James continued. No I'm not leaving until she's mine Nathan said. Well I'm never going to be yours so just back off I said. No this is payback for leaving Nathan said. Look asshole leave now or I'll make you James said, it's you choice James continued. I'm not scared of you Nathan said. Well you should be James said. What are you going to do about it Nathan said. This James said then James and Nathan started fighting. I didn't know what to do because this went bad fast. They were hitting, punching kicking it was a full on attack. Then James was on Nathan punched his jaw and Nathan is knocked out. I was standing there with a shocked look on my face I can't believe this happened. Wow I said. I'm sorry you had to see that and see the bad side of me I hope you don't have to see it again James said. It's cool and I thinks it's kind of sexy actually I said. Oh do you James said. Yes I do I said.

We went back to The Palm Woods and went to the guys apartment where everyone would be at since their not the pool. We entered 2J waiting for everyone to get in our face about the Ellen interview. Jo, Camille, Katie, Mama Knight, Carlos, Kendall and Logan was their Hey they said. Hey we said, me and James said holding hands and we sat down on the couch still holding hands. I can't believe you two are getting married Carlos said. Yeah what made you want to engaged to MacKenzie Logan said. I don't know I just thought that we're having a baby that we might as well be married when it happen and I love MacKenzie James said. Awe I love you to I said as I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. We talked a bit then me and James went back to our apartment. Me and James we're cuddling on the couch then we heard a knock on the door. James gave me a signal that he's going to get it and I watched him and it was a man who I never seen before but it made James mad. What are you doing here James said. Look James I want to make things up to you I want us to have a good father-son relationship like we used to. I can't believe it was James father.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I can't believe my father is here and wants to have a good relationship. Look It's a little too late for that I said. I know but I want to try I'm sorry for not caring about you, but I should have because I missed to much of your life and I don't want to miss more my dad said. It's not that easy I said. I know but I think we should try I'm here for a week and we'll start bonding my dad said. I don't know because I feel as if once you leave you'll forget and it's like it will never happen I said. I won't I promise I want to see my granddaughter my dad said. Let me get this straight you only came to see me and want to bond with me is so you can see your grandchild I said. No I want both of you in my life and I'm going to have a daughter in law soon and I feel I have a right to be in their life my dad said. James honey I think our daughter should have her grandpa in her life she didn't do anything and I think she should have him in her life she has a right MacKenzie said. MacKenzie was right she didn't do anything and she should have him in his life. Okay you can be in her life and we can bond but I'm only doing this for her I said. Me and my dad hugged.

My dad went to his hotel and now it's me and MacKenzie time we can now go back to what we were doing and it's cuddling. James what did your father do to make you so mad at him MacKenzie said. It's nothing I said. Come on James tell me MacKenzie said. Okay when I was younger my dad cheated on my mom with a girl 15 years younger and my dad left me and my mom in the wind and pretty much wanted nothing to do with me anymore I said. Wow MacKenzie said. I know it's hard for me to do this I said. I know it is but I give you guts people in your situation would ignore it I'm proud of you and you letting him in our daughter and bond with him that makes you a good father MacKenzie said. I kissed her head. Yeah I'm going to be a good father the best one and I won't leave my daughter or MacKenzie behind no matter what.

End Of James POV

TBA hope you liked the chapter sorry it's been a while I wanted it to be dramatic with family history hope you liked it.

Peace


	14. I Do

**Dreamer1992 help me decide this chapter, she helped me choose the chapter topic**

**Thanks for following my story Kammi16 and thanks for liking the story**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

My dad went to his hotel and now it's me and MacKenzie time we can now go back to what we were doing and it's cuddling. James what did your father do to make you so mad at him MacKenzie said. It's nothing I said. Come on James tell me MacKenzie said. Okay when I was younger my dad cheated on my mom with a girl 15 years younger and my dad left me and my mom in the wind and pretty much wanted nothing to do with me anymore I said. Wow MacKenzie said. I know it's hard for me to do this I said. I know it is but I give you guts people in your situation would ignore it I'm proud of you and you letting him in our daughter and bond with him that makes you a good father MacKenzie said. I kissed her head. Yeah I'm going to be a good father the best one and I won't leave my daughter or MacKenzie behind no matter what.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 14 I Do

James and MacKenzie are getting married in a few days but before any of that they have their bachelor/bachlorette parties. These party are important because it's their last day of being engaged and before they start their journey together. It's not a real party because they can't drink but their going to make the best out of it.

MacKenzie POV

I'm getting married is tomorrow but I'm having a bachelorette party tonight and James is having a bachelor party tonight. Me and James are doing really well yeah I know our relationship is going a little fast but I think it's for the best in our relationship and situation. We been saving money for the baby people gave us money which were greatly for and were having my dream wedding Gustavo paid for it he only did it because he wanted to not because he care about us lies he tell.) The baby she doing great I can't wait to be a mommy and James can't wait to be a daddy. I'm getting ready for my bachelorette party it was going to be a guy free trip we're just gonna talk hang out maybe go to eat but very simple since I'm pregnant and hopefully there no stripper since I'm having a baby I don't feel it's comfortable for me and my baby being that violated. (here whose going Jennifer's, Jo, Camille, here what Emily wearing p/liz-lange-for-target-maternity-shirred-dress-ass orted-colors/-/A-14340413#?lnk=sc_qi_detaillink the turquoise) We went to a fancy hotel and everything was going good we were talking when this police came in and being very weird "Hey baby I'm here to check your body for weapon and he started getting all over me dancing being really gross and that when I knew it's a stripper. You're clean but I'm not you're going to have to check me he took off his clothes only in a thong getting personal it was too much I didn't know to do in the situation. He was finally done he left I closed the door I put me back to the door with everyone staring at me. Hey so how was it Jennifer's asked? I hated it I'm pregnant and you paid a stripper to come here I screamed of anger and hurt. Everyone knows a stripper comes to a bachelorette party it's like a tradition Jo said. But young and pregnant I didn't want a stripper and that what I got I never wanted one for space I can't believe you did it anyway I ran to my room and tears started running down my face then I passed out.

End of MacKenzie POV

The Next Day

MacKenzie is still upset with the girls, but they haven't talk about it. It's 7:00AM which mean it's the wedding day everyone excited but it's not just wedding day it's also Valentine's day James and MacKenzie are getting married on Valentine's day in a very nice church and her and James is getting ready. James is wearing a black tux with a red tie since its Valentine's day and Carlos, Logan and Kendall are his groomsman and their wearing tux with white ties and their almost ready the wedding starts at noon. MacKenzie, Jo, Camille and the Jennifer's are almost ready. (here what MacKenzie wearing Product_Ball-Gown-with-Embellished-Waist-and-Ruffl ed-Skirt-SWG492_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns) Everyone is getting to their seats and the wedding about to start this is the moment everyone waiting for. The bridemaids have walked down the aisle and know it's MacKenzie turn everyone stood up James just smiled at her. "Were gathered here today to seek marriage with MacKenzie Daniels and James Maslow, James do you take MacKenzie for rich or for poor, sickness and in health and lover her and support with anything that she does The Preacher said. I do James said. MacKenzie do you take James for rich or for poor, sickness and in health and lover her and support with anything that he does The Preacher said. I do MacKenzie said. Now do you have vows for each other The Preacher asked. James went first. MacKenzie when we first met I knew that you were the one and everyday we hung out I loved you even more no matter what happen I'll love you a lot more each day I'll never love you less and that a promise and our love is getting stronger and I'll love you forever until I can't love anymore James said choking on the words at the end MacKenzie was in tears. MacKenzie do you have a vow The Preacher asked? No but I have a song that describe and how feel and love MacKenzie said. MacKenzie started to sing.

One and Only By Adele

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts If I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart (Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts.

"All credit got the Adele and I got the lyrics from and looked up "One and Only By Adele"

James loved the song and couldn't wait to marry MacKenzie now. James give this ring to MacKenzie and say MacKenzie this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed The Preacher said. MacKenzie this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed James said. Now MacKenzie say James this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed The Preacher said. James this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed MacKenzie said. Now I power vended in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Maslow kiss the bride. The kissed everyone applaud and James carried Emily bridal style and ran out of the building.

TBA hope you like the chapter it was so sweet I almost cried when I wrote it the baby almost coming all we have is the baby shower and then she here.

Peace


	15. Baby Shower

**Dreamer1992 I think you'll like most of the chapter lol or maybe all**

**Kammi16 you're welcome I do it to anyone who reviews, favorite or follow**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site.**

* * *

(Recap)

James loved the song and couldn't wait to marry MacKenzie now. James give this ring to MacKenzie and say MacKenzie this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed The Preacher said. MacKenzie this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed James said. Now MacKenzie say James this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed The Preacher said. James this ring represent my love and cherish for you and I thee wed MacKenzie said. Now I power vended in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Maslow kiss the bride. The kissed everyone applaud and James carried Emily bridal style and ran out of the building.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 15 Baby Shower

James and MacKenzie been married almost two months now. James and MacKenzie went to Aruba for their honeymoon. It was perfect they both wanted to go somewhere neither one been before. It had perfect weather it was hot yet breezy, perfect tanning weather. They had fun in the sun and amazing time at the beaches. Perfect place for their honeymoon.

They needed their honeymoon and break, they needed a break from thinking about their baby girl that's on the way and working they needed to think about their vacation and each other while they were at Aruba. But now there back in California which mean they need to think about work and their baby. Both have thought about things for the baby. The baby girl was a theme of her room it's owl and the room is going to be painted pink and it's full of owl stuff it's very cute they hired a painter to paint a tree with an owl on it and other animals are their like a squirrel and a few birds and flowers and grass (here the gist of the little girl room here the link: resize/squidoo_images/590/draft_lens18155943module 151525686photo_1310783126Kids_Line_Dena_Happi_Tree ) the room is going to have a room will have a white rocking chair. It's James and MacKenzie dream baby girl room. They have a name for her.

Today the day of the baby shower and Jo, Camille, Mama Knight, Katie and The Jennifer's are decorating it and their surprising MacKenzie of what it looks like they hope MacKenzie will love it.

MacKenzie POV

I'm excited for my baby shower it's going to be amazing my parents and James mom is going to my baby shower, James dad would go but it's not his thing. I'm getting my hair and make-up done it's like a salon in here. I love getting pampered I would do it myself but everyone wants me to relax since I have a month left before I become a mom. (here's at MacKenzie is wearing here's the link: ) They finished my hair and makeup then I sit on the couch and wait for Jo to get me.

James POV

I'm at the studio working on the new album that being released in a couple of months then we do a summer tour which will suck because MacKenzie will have had the baby by then we're still working on that it's been an argument for a while. The baby shower is today I'm glad I'm not there but in a way I wish I was. I wish I was there because MacKenzie wants me to be there and I don't want to be there because it doesn't sound like it's my thing, a guy thing. If I had a day off I would but Gustavo is giving me a week off after our little girl is born so let's be lucky that I got a week off.

End of James POV

MacKenzie POV

Jo hasn't got me yet and I already peed 3 times since I got my hair and make-up done this girl think my bladder is a squeeze toy and she won't stop kicking she's a kicker I love it though it's the best feeling on the world. When she 1st started kicking me I was jumping with joy I had to wake James up it's was the best thing ever he was mad that we got woken up from his beauty sleep but he's glad I did. James needs to realize that our daughter is going to wake us up a lot at night so he's should get used to it, it's going to be hard at first but we'll get use to it. Jo walked in "We're ready for you to come down" Jo said. She helped me off the couch and we walked down to the pool where the shower is being located I wanted the park but the park is full of Frisbee and children playing so we decide to throw the party at the pool for a couple of hours for the shower. I saw the pool and it's owl theme owls we everywhere, they had owl beach balls in the pool. It was my vision. Awe you guys I love it this is what I wanted it to look like and more I said. We did a group hug. I see my mom drag my dad to the shower. We talked and ate the owl cupcakes and they we're delicious. Then we opened present. My parents got me diapers and formula I have enough diapers already and now I have more. James mom got me some wrinkles cream it's for me not the baby and she got her a little I love grandma onesies. James dad sent us his present and it was a little socks or booties. Mama Knight got us teething rings and bottle. Katie got us a bear with a little Big Time Shirt. Jo and Camille got her I heart my aunts onesies and other clothes. Jennifer's got her toys. I loved it everything was what I needed and some I have more of but that's okay. Thanks for the gifts everyone I said. Then we played a few baby showers game then everyone left. My parents and James mom has a plane to catch and we all pretty much went our separate ways.

I came back to the apartment and I was so tired I was up early getting ready and now I need a nap I got on the couch falling asleep.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

We are almost done with dance rehearsal for the new tour it's coming along quite nicely. We have the songs for the album chosen and we have the photo for the album taken care of. Now we have the tour and dance rehearsal and then all this hard work is done for a while. Every time the tour ends we get a couple of weeks off and that's what I need. We finished rehearsal and now I get to go home and be with my wife. I walk into the apartment all the stuff we got we're at the table and I see my LadyBug on the couch fast sleep. I put her in our room I'm trying to be careful not to wake her up.

2 Hours later

I was on the couch watching a little TV when I heard MacKenzie scream my name. I rush to our room to see that she was in Nathan arms. How did you get our address I said. I have people who know people Nathan said. Whatever let her go I said. No she's mine now Nathan said. We'll see about that I grabbed MacKenzie out of his arms and started to attack him I didn't see where I was going and Nathan fell out the window. I close the window and pulled the curtains. I saw MacKenzie crying so I picked her up sat her in my lap then I sat down on the floor. He's gone I said. No he's going to come back and now he's going to do worse things MacKenzie said. I know but I'll watch our backs I'll protect you, me and our daughter from him I said. Okay MacKenzie said. We continued to cuddle then me and MacKenzie started to eat some cookies and treat from the party I know I shouldn't be eating them because we're going to go on tour but it's been a while and they're so good. Then me and MacKenzie went to bed.

TBA hope you liked the chapter. What will Nathan do next.

Peace


	16. Welcome To The World

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I was on the couch watching a little TV when I heard MacKenzie scream my name. I rush to our room to see that she was in Nathan arms. How did you get our address I said. I have people who know people Nathan said. Whatever let her go I said. No she's mine now Nathan said. We'll see about that I grabbed MacKenzie out of his arms and started to attack him I didn't see where I was going and Nathan fell out the window. I close the window and pulled the curtains. I saw MacKenzie crying so I picked her up sat her in my lap then I sat down on the floor. He's gone I said. No he's going to come back and now he's going to do worse things MacKenzie said. I know but I'll watch our backs I'll protect you, me and our daughter from him I said. Okay MacKenzie said. We continued to cuddle then me and MacKenzie started to eat some cookies and treat from the party I know I shouldn't be eating them because we're going to go on tour but it's been a while and they're so good. Then me and MacKenzie went to bed.

End of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 16 Welcome To The World

May 5, 2013

Today is MacKenzie due date so she'll be in the apartment with her phone next to her if she has to call James (who is at work) and tell him that she's in labor. MacKenzie is relaxing on the couch rubbing her belly thinking what a great year this has been. She has a great amazing sexy husband that she loves to death. A good job that is her dream job. Great group of friends that she can go for advice and talk for hours. She didn't have good friends in New York, she had lots but they were backstabbing her and spreaded rumors about her. Last but not the very least she about to be a mom anytime know. MacKenzie never imagined that her life would be like this now. Mackenzie got up and got a glass of water and an apple during her pregnancy she didn't really eat a lot of junk, she tried to stay healthy as much as she can she only ate bad if she is craving it or she's only near sweets. MacKenzie had some wird cravings like Cheetos and vanilla pudding or peanut butter and bacon sandwich.

MacKenzie POV

I can't to be un-pregnant one because I'll one be a mom and two I won't be peeing every 20 minutes and have stretch mark for a while, those are the only things that I can live without. I threw my apple core away then I put my cup in the sink I'm tired so I'm going take a nap I walked past my future daughter room and I was thinking what if I wasn't going to be a mom and none of this happened but it was all a dream. A dream that was so amazing and real and nothing happened it was just a fantasy. I'm not going to think like that because it's not a dream or fantasy this is life and all of this did happened.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I hope MacKenzie calls because Gustavo is extra moody and then I have and excuse to leave. We're doing dance rehearsal for the tour but it sucks because now we have new dance moves to learn. This tour has a lot of movement the most movement than all the tours we did combined. There hard dances to their more endurance. It's going to be more active and lots more going on this tour, lots of pyro and loudness and maybe more fans screaming our names but that's not possible so many fans scream our names already. I can't wait to go home and be with my wife.

End of James POV

MacKenzie

I started to wake up and I slept through half the day. Being pregnant is tiring I slowly get to get something to eat being pregnant makes you very hungry to. I sit on the watch and turned on the TV. As this the day keep going on the less hope that I'm going to go into labor but I could go into labor at night. James gets home at 7 so I should start making dinner.

I finished making dinner and I see James has walked into the door. Hey Cuddlebear I said. Hey how was your day James said. Tiring I slept half the day I said. Me and James ate dinner and I know James had a long day and I'm tired to even though I slept half the day so we went to bed.

2 Days Later

May 7, 2013

I am still pregnant, haven't gave birth yet and it's killing me I can't take anymore I'm getting into a pissy mood. James has a day off because Kelly says that Gustavo and Mr.X are working the guys way to hard. I'm now on maternity leave but I'm tired at being her at The Palm Woods because it's boring there's nothing to do but James says I should stay here for when I go into labor and not in public. I can't go to the studio because Gustavo doesn't want to go me go into labor there and make a mess. So I have no option. James and I has decided to go to the pool since I've been in our apartment for a couples of days. We enter the pool and everyone immediately stare at me it's like they seen anyone pregnant before. James pulled out a chair The guys, Jo and Camille are here. Still no baby I said. Damn how long are you going to be pregnant MacKenzie Carlos said. If she had a choice for when the baby comes out she would have had it by now Logan said. I'm so uncomfortable I don't know what comfortable feels like anymore I said. It can't be that bad Kendall said. No uterus no opinion I said. Don't worry if she's not in labor in a couple of days we're going to the doctor to see if we can do anything to speeds things up.

It's the end of the day and still no baby she better be out in a couple of days because I can't take it anymore.

Few Days Later.

May 9, 2013

I'm seeing Dr. Hollywood to see if I can try a few remedies to speed things up and so I can have my baby and James is here on his lunch break. We walked into his office. So I hear that you want to make your pregnancy come to an end faster Dr. Hollywood said. Yes I do is there anything we can do I said. Yeah try eating spicy foods, walk do some exercises and maybe have sex Dr. Hollywood said. James dropped me off and I decided to go for a walk that has to work because James and I already vetoed sex. I walked around The Palm Woods and Palm Woods Park that should help and I sat down and did nothing for the rest of the day.

May 10, 2013 2:00AM

I wake up and I'm in great pain that lasted 2 minutes then few minutes later and I looked down and water was everywhere and I know that this is it me and James are about to be parents. I shook James "James" I said. James I said a little louder. What he said. It's time we're about to have a baby I said. James got up quickly "let me get your things" James said. He ran as fast as he could. Ready James said. No I'm having a contraction I said. James gave me his hand and helped me through this one. I got up once it was over and we went to James car and now we're about to go to the hospital.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

We're at the hospital MacKenzie is in full on labor and you can tell that this is going to be painful for her she's red and sweaty. We enter the hospital I grabbed a wheelchair and we went to the front desk. My wife is in labor I said. Name the woman at the front desk said. MacKenzie Maslow I said. The woman checked us in and now we're going to go to MacKenzie room. I helped her into the bed. James contraction MacKenzie said. I rushed to her side and I grabbed her hand I notice that Dr. Hollywood walks in. How are you Dr. Hollywood said. MacKenzie contraction was over "Okay" MacKenzie said. I'll check on you periodically to see how you're doing and press this button if you need anything Dr. Hollywood said as he walked out of the room.

I called Kendall to tell him that we're in labor and to come to the hospital. Kendall said he'll tell the other and to be by MacKenzie side. MacKenzie contraction are getting worse. Then I called MacKenzie and my parents to tell them that MacKenzie is in labor and they said they're on their way. The guys arrived and so did Jo, Camille. Katie and Mama Knight. We would tell the Jennifer's but they need their beauty sleep or they'll be bitchier than usual.

May 11, 2013 2:00 AM

Dr. Hollywood comes in to see how much MacKenzie has dilated. Your about to have your baby Dr. Hollywood said. The other's left the room. In a few short hours me and MacKenzie are about to be parents.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I'm in the delivery room giving birth and it hurts it's the worst pain I ever felt in my life. I stopped in a middle. MacKenzie keep pushing Dr. Hollywood said. I can't I said. MacKenzie if you keep pushing we'll get closer to being parents and that this will be over James said. When James said that I kept pushing I needed the encouragement.

End of MacKenzie POV

May 12, 2013 2:00AM

At this very time the most beautiful baby girl has been born god has blessed James and MacKenzie a tiny adorable and precious miracle they named her Kaylee Rose Maslow.

James POV

One moment I'm a husband with a beautiful wife now I am an amazing husband and a beautiful wife and an adorable daughter. Life can't get better than this. When I held Kaylee for the first time I instantly clicked that I'm a dad I want that special bond for my daughter. She's the most beautiful girl in the world maybe she got all her look from her mom. I never expected to be a dad at 16 going on 17 and I know she hasn't been in her world long but I'm obsessed with her. I love her so much. I looked down at the little girl and she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger that's the best feeling in the world I know that she going to have many people who love her and protect her.

Welcome To The World Kaylee Rose.

TBA Hope you liked the chapter. Yay James and MacKenzie are now parents. Please review and reply.

Peace. :D


	17. Introducing Everyone To Kaylee

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

May 12, 2013 2:00AM

At this very time the most beautiful baby girl has been born god has blessed James and MacKenzie a tiny adorable and precious miracle they named her Kaylee Rose Maslow.

James POV

One moment I'm a husband with a beautiful wife now I am an amazing husband and a beautiful wife and an adorable daughter. Life can't get better than this. When I held Kaylee for the first time I instantly clicked that I'm a dad I want that special bond for my daughter. She's the most beautiful girl in the world maybe she got all her look from her mom. I never expected to be a dad at 16 going on 17 and I know she hasn't been in her world long but I'm obsessed with her. I love her so much. I looked down at the little girl and she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger that's the best feeling in the world I know that she going to have many people who love her and protect her.

Welcome To The World Kaylee Rose.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 17 Introducing Everyone To Kaylee

Kaylee has been born for a couple of hours now. She's asleep she the cutest baby James and MacKenzie has ever seen. They are glad that she's their daughter. MacKenzie is asleep as well, delivering a baby can tire you out. James is going to get the others to meet their latest addition.

James POV

I'm excited being a dad it's going to be hard at first but I'll get better once I get use to it and learn more. I know the don'ts about being a dad, I know my dad and I are trying to works things out, but what he did to me and my mom is a don't. I want to be the best daddy to my daughter. I want to pick her up when she fall, protect her from bad people like Nathan and help her when she gets her first broken heart and support her with whatever she wants to do in life. I walk in the elevator and I never realize how overprotective I have gotten it's weird having this overprotective feeling. I get out of the elevator and everyone stands up. Their's someone I like you to meet I said. We all get in the elevator and went to MacKenzie room. We enter her room and I gather everyone around "Everyone this is Kaylee Rose Maslow" I said. Awe everyone said "She's so cute" Jo said. Awe look at her little feet and hands Camille said. I could eat you up Carlos said, we all looked at him. What Carlos said. Look at the little yawn Mama Knight said. Kaylee woke up and looked around. Everyone held her while MacKenzie slept. Everyone left now I'm about to sleep with MacKenzie in my arms.

The Next Day

Kaylee has been in the world for a day now and she's such an easy baby she only cries if she needs something or if she scared and if she's tired. My and MacKenzie parents are coming today the guys had to work. My mom will be here for a couple of days, my dad will be here for about five days. MacKenzie parents are here for a week or two. Kaylee is a drooler, all babies drool but she drolls nonstop she's a messy child. Our parents arrived "Where's my granddaughter Mackenzie mom said. McKenna calm down MacKenzie dad said. Ryan this is our first granddaughter I'm excited MacKenzie mom said. (Author Note: McKenna is MacKenzie mom and Ryan is MacKenzie dad) I can't believe I'm a grandma I feel old my mom said. Yeah it's weird me being a grandfather made me look older my dad said. How does it feel being parents our parents said together. It's hard waking up all the time but it's all worth it I said. It's a lot of work I didn't know how much work it would be til now MacKenzie said. Yeah that the hardest part of being a parent is being tires and waking up a lot my dad said. You barley took care of him my mom said. I did to I took care of him my dad said. Yeah for like a day then your were like "I'm done" my mom said. Kaylee started to get scared started to cry. Now look what you did you scared Kaylee I said. I took Kaylee and tried to calm her down. Look can you just get past this and grow up and move on their someone new in the picture and I don't need you guys to scare her I said. Our son is right my mom said. Yeah he is my dad said, let's just forget this my dad continue to say.

Our parents left now it's just me, MacKenzie and Kaylee. Wow can believe this happened I said. Yeah I can't believe we are blessed with the most precious girl in the world it's so unreal MacKenzie. Kaylee sneezed it's the most cutest baby sneeze ever. Bless you me and MacKenzie said. Everything happens for a reason and me and MacKenzie becoming parents happened for a reason God thought we could handle it and then he gave us the perfect girl ever. Life has been good for us. Nathan is out of our life forever well I hope so he fell out a window I don't know what happened to him or if he's okay. I can't wait for Kaylee to get older and she'll be more active and adventurous those days I'll hold forever. It's weird me and Kaylee has this special bond when I first held her and she wrapped her hand around my finger we just clicked and she's clicked on to me when she first laid her eyes on me I know we're going to have a special bond like no other and I can't wait for when her life officially begin when she starts to move and she can do more but I'll take it one day at a time.

TBA hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's was boring those was no way to make it interesting there at a hospital, there's nothing interesting about them but I'll pick up more drama as we go along I think it should be drama free for a bit. Anyway tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll shout you out and comment to it when I get the chance. Next chapter in the next few days.

Peace. :D


	18. Out Of Hospital & 1st Night With Kaylee

**Dreamer1992 yeah it is a cute name I love it and I hope you like this chapter it's a little boring and I apologize for that there was literally no way to make it interesting. :D**

**Kammi16 It's okay I get it sometime people are busy and thanks for liking the ending for the last two chapters maybe you'll like the ending to the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shoutout then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

Our parents left now it's just me, MacKenzie and Kaylee. Wow can believe this happened I said. Yeah I can't believe we are blessed with the most precious girl in the world it's so unreal MacKenzie. Kaylee sneezed it's the most cutest baby sneeze ever. Bless you me and MacKenzie said. Everything happens for a reason and me and MacKenzie becoming parents happened for a reason God thought we could handle it and then he gave us the perfect girl ever. Life has been good for us. Nathan is out of our life forever well I hope so he fell out a window I don't know what happened to him or if he's okay. I can't wait for Kaylee to get older and she'll be more active and adventurous those days I'll hold forever. It's weird me and Kaylee has this special bond when I first held her and she wrapped her hand around my finger we just clicked and she's clicked on to me when she first laid her eyes on me I know we're going to have a special bond like no other and I can't wait for when her life officially begin when she starts to move and she can do more but I'll take it one day at a time.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 18 Out Of Hospital & 1st Night With Kaylee

MacKenzie POV

I've been at the hospital for three days and I'm getting sick of it but I'm glad that I get to leave and our family can officially start. I'm a little nervous though once we get home me and James are on our own as for being parents we'll have help here and there but it's mostly all us. What if we're only good with help but on our own we suck at being parents. James is at our apartment making sure it's ready for Kaylee and his mom insisted that James sleeps at our apartment in his own bed. It might be hard for him because he wants to be with me and Kaylee. James is picking us up he said around 10:00am. I'm so tired Kaylee woke me up four times last night plus one but she was just fussy, the other four were needs. I can't wait to go home so I can go to sleep.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I woke up and I looked at the clock and it said 9:30am I'm running late I'm supposed to pick MacKenzie and Kaylee up at 10:00am. I got out of bed and took a shower, brushed my teeth combed my hair and ran out to the and now I'm going to pick up my two favorite girls. I arrive at the hospital and got out and grabbed Kaylee carrier (Kaylee carrier/ stroller it's a travel system it also has the rest of its collection with it: p/graco-scribbles-collection/-/A-14114753) I get a wheelchair and I'm entering the elevator to get my girls. I enter MacKenzie room both my girls are asleep and ready I pick up Kaylee careful not to wake her up I heard you **NEVER** wake up a sleeping baby and I put her in her car seat. I shook MacKenzie gently she's still sore for her delivery. Babe let's go home I said. I helped her up and I her sit down in the wheelchair. I gave her Kaylee and I grabbed her bag now we're ready to go home.

We arrived at The Palm Woods and MacKenzie fell asleep. I got out and I saw that Kaylee was awake. Hey LoveBug I said in a sweet voice. She gave me a little smirk and she drooled. I got the bag and I woke MacKenzie up. I'm tired MacKenzie said. I know when we get to the apartment you can sleep I said. MacKenzie grabbed Kaylee while I grabbed the bag and paparazzi were at the door. Welcome home, how does it feel to be parents, what's the baby name, what's it like being parents so far were the paparazzi questions. Me and MacKenzie ignored them and walk past them. We got in the elevator and Kaylee was crying. Did they scare you I said. She's probably hungry MacKenzie said. We entered our apartment and got settled in. We fed Kaylee after that MacKenzie went to bed you could tell that she's tired. I went to the guys apartment and I'm bringing Kaylee with me because I don't want her to wake up MacKenzie, she needs to rest and the guys may want to see her.

I entered 2J and the guys are sitting on the couch doing nothing, which is weird. Hey I said. Welcome home the guys said they got up and hugged me. Where's MacKenzie Carlos said. She asleep I said. Look at the baby Kendall said. Make sure Carlos doesn't eat her Logan said. That's what everyone says to a baby Carlos said. I never heard anyone say that to a baby Kendall said. I got Kaylee out of her car seat. She was looking all over the place she never been here and it's all new to her. So feel like a dad yet Carlos asked. Yeah I do once she came into this world and I held her for the first time that's when it all began and I feel like I gotten more protective since she was born I said. It must be the best feeling Kendall said. It is the moment they enter the world it's just amazing I have this bond with her and I don't know what I would do without her and MacKenzie entering in my life it's the best thing everything is falling into place I said. Man that's so deep Logan said. I know but it's true I said. Kaylee started to cry she probably needed her diaper change. I got up and went to another room to change her diaper and then I threw it away. I went back to the living room and Kaylee started to fall asleep so I put her in her carrier. So how is MacKenzie adapting to being a mother. From what I saw she's a really a good mom she's so nurturing and loving she's gotten more patient.

We talked a bit more than I decided that me and Kaylee should get back to my apartment. MacKenzie is on the couch when we got there. Did get some sleep I said to MacKenzie. Yeah best sleep I'll ever get for a while MacKenzie said. James MacKenzie said. Yes baby I said setting Kaylee and her carrier down without waking her up. My back hurts MacKenzie said. I started rub MacKenzie back it's the least I could do for her. After I gave her a massage we made and ate dinner. MacKenzie is going to take a shower. Kaylee started to wake up I picked her up out of her carrier. Have a nice nap LoveBug I said she grinned since she heard my voice. I know you love your daddy I said as I kissed her forehead. Kaylee walked in with some sweats and Uggs. She should be hungary I said. MacKenzie took Kaylee just if she was hungry so she can feed her. I turned on the TV and me and MacKenzie we're still on the news for delivering Kaylee and the paparazzi thing. They still don't have a name yet but they'll figure it out but as of now their calling her "baby Maslow." MacKenzie came back with Kaylee all fed and changed. It was getting late so me and MacKenzie decided to go to bed once Kaylee falls asleep.

1 hour later

Kaylee asleep now me and MacKenzie can go to sleep. MacKenzie's out but right as I was about to go to sleep Kaylee starts to cry so I go to her room she shouldn't be, we fed her and we changed her to so who knows what it was maybe she not use to being home yet. I rocked her in the rocking chair til she falls asleep. I put her in her crib then I got back to my room. Few minutes later Kaylee cries again. I knew that this was going to be a long night for me and MacKenzie.

TBA awe James and MacKenzie may not get to sleep for a while. They're really good parents the next chapter is the last chapter being drama free in two chapters it will be pack with more drama so beware. Whose it with all I can say is that you don't want to miss this it's not what you expect. The next chapter will be in the next few days.

Peace.


	19. James Goes Back To Work & Family Drama

**Dreamer1992 I l know right it was really cute. Thanks for being my 10th review**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

Kaylee asleep now me and MacKenzie can go to sleep. MacKenzie's out but right as I was about to go to sleep Kaylee starts to cry so I go to her room she shouldn't be, we fed her and we changed her to so who knows what it was maybe she not use to being home yet. I rocked her in the rocking chair til she falls asleep. I put her in her crib then I got back to my room. Few minutes later Kaylee cries again. I knew that this was going to be a long night for me and MacKenzie.

End of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 19 James Goes Back To Work & Family Drama.

Kaylee is a week old and you know what that means James is going back to work and he's being cautious because its his first time being away from Kaylee and he's sad because he doesn't want to leave, he loves his daughter too much but he knows that Kaylee is in good hands because she with MacKenzie he wish he could stay with her longer, but he needs to do stuff to get closer to being ready for the tour. His parents left and are back in Minnesota but MacKenzie parents there going to stay for another week. Kaylee been getting better at being home, her first time she was terrified and it was new to her but she's getting used to it so that's good. The guys are going to go on tour in a month and their pretty excited this tour is going to be more epic and lots of action is going on. It's has the most hardest choreography ever it's a lot and the opening acts are good they got Victoria Justice and Jackson Guthy. Hopefully the tour will go smoothly.

James POV

I woke up and it's 7am I'm not read to go back to work but I have to, the tour is going to start in a month and MacKenzie is coming with us and I'm excited because I don't have to be away from my daughter. But with her on tour will be harder because we have to decide who's going where but we'll worry about that later and the space we have with her on tour. The summer tour is going to rock big time. I get dressed (Author Note: James is wearing black v-neck and gray sweats) and I got all my gear together. I ate breakfast then brushed my teeth. I kissed MacKenzie forehead then I checked on Kaylee who was out I kissed her forehead I put a note on the fridge for MacKenzie now I'm heading to the studio for dance rehearsal.

End Of James POV

1 hour later

MacKenzie POV

It's 8am and I'm awake I took a quick shower got dressed then combed my hair and brushed my teeth (Author Note: MacKenzie outfit: ?outfitId=735614) Then I heard Kaylee cry so I went to her room and I fed at first when I started feeding her it weird but now I'm use to breastfeeding. I changed Kaylee into a cute bodysuit (Kaylee outfit carters/Short-Sleeve-Slogan-Bodysuit/V_111-963,def ault, ?dwvar_V_111-963_color=Pink&cgid=carters-baby-girl-bodysuits&start=) then I changed her. I put Kaylee in her car seat and I saw a note on the fridge and it said "_I wish I could stay with guys but I can't which sucks tell my little LoveBug I love her and I love you to. See you two later love James"_ Awe it was a cute note so sweet. Now we're heading out the door to meet my parents at Starbucks. We arrived at Starbucks and my parents all ready has a table and has order. They must have ridden in a taxi "That a first I thought". I walked into the door and I'm going to order. I'm going to have a grande vanilla bean with whip cream I said. Ok that will be made shortly and that 3.45 my cashier said. (that's now the real price) I paid and sat down with my parents. Awe look at our granddaughter in her little "Daddy Princess" outfit. Yeah but it should be "Daddy LoveBug" not "Daddy Princess" but she probably one as well I said. My drink came in. Well how is like being a mommy so far my dad asked? Well it's was hard at first but it's not so bad the first few nights were rough like when we first brought her home she would not stop crying but overall she a very easy happy baby I said. Well your brother and sister were very easy my mom said. Wait what I have a brother and sister I said shockingly because I never seen them or heard about them. Umm no ignore what I said my mom said. Yeah your mom been drinking before she came her my dad said. I knew they was lying by the looks on their face. Liar I can't believe you hid my siblings from me. Well you see you mom got pregnant at 17 and it was twins and we kept them but then we realise that we were to young so we put them up for adoption my dad and mom said in unison. Oh my god your kidding I said getting angry. No we only kept them for a few months and we haven't contacted them in a while but they know they have a little sister. I can't belive you never told me about this I'm so pissed off at you guys I said. Well let's go back to your place my dad said. I grabbed Kaylee, and we got in my car and went back to my place.

We walked in my apartment and Kaylee was still sleeping I got her out of her car seat and held her she is snoring to she so cute. Well do you have pictures I asked. Yeah my mom said she was showing me a picture that was in her wallet. Here a recent picture My dad showed me one. There 18 almost 19 MacKenzie if you want to know my dad said. Ryan let MacKenzie breathe she has ton on her mind now my mom said. What are there names I asked. Your brother name is Blake and your sister name is Ashlyn. I can't believe I have siblings I thought that Kaylee had no aunts or uncle but she does I can't believe it I said. McKenna do you think we should tell her my dad asked my mom. Yeah I think we do my mom said. What do you want to tell me I asked. Your siblings live in New York as well but in Albany we think you should come with this and live there so we can see them and you guys can meet. Wow I did not see that coming I thought. Wait I can't leave I have Kaylee and James loves doing Big Time Rush and I have New Town High I said. There's record company there and you could be a Broadway star and Kaylee will be fine you move when she can ride a plane my mom said. No I'm not leaving I said. Why not you don't want to meet your siblings and connect my dad said. It's not that I can't ruin James dreams plus that not my decision I can't take it away from him and yeah I want to meet them but now is not a good time It's happening so fast I said. Look if James doesn't want to go whatever, but you should My mom said. No I want me, James and Kaylee to be together and look I don't want to leave I left to follow my dreams and that's what I'm doing I said. Your dreams are on hold now My dad said. Yeah but my dreams was meeting a perfect guy and having a family and that's what I have I said. Look honey you're going to live in New York my mom said. Yeah to visit but not live there I have everything right here well except you guys but that beside the point I said. Look stop being a bitch be in charge of your family and tell James you want to move here he would understand he wants you to be happy my mom said. Wait did you call me a bitch, umm excuse me I'm doing what I think best for my family, you know what go I had enough of this I let Kaylee down and pretty much pushed them out the door. I was crying, Kaylee woke up of the door slamming and started to cry so I fed her and I was still crying I could believe my mom called me a bitch that was the least person I expect that to say that about me, but whatever fuck her then thinking her youngest daughter a bitch. Kaylee fell back to sleep in my arm and I kept crying I wanted to stop thinking about that moment but every time I did it came back. I took care of Kaylee and ate lunch and dinner and went back to Kaylee room hold her in my arms and cry so I basically had a boring day.

End of Emily POV

10:00pm

James POV

I had a hard day at work We record and did some new dance moves and basically working on new music and preparing for the tour. But all in all it was a pretty good day at work. I came in and I heard crying but it wasn't Kaylee it was MacKenzie so I rushed to find her she was in Kaylee room on the floor holding Kaylee I sat down beside her and comforting her like I always do "whats wrong" I asked. Well first I found out that I have a brother and a sister then my mom and dad wants us to move to New York and my mom called me a bitch because I said no MacKenzie said. Well why don't we I asked. Because I can't stop you from following your dreams and I have New Town High to work on MacKenzie said. Well that makes sense, but I can't believe your own mom called you a bitch though. Yeah I know right MacKenzie said. What do you want to do know I asked. I want to go to bed MacKenzie said. I picked up Kaylee who was sleeping put her in her crib, then picked up MacKenzie and we went to bed.

TBA drama back what will happen to MacKenzie and her mom. Hope you liked the chapter I'll post the next chapter in the next few days.

Peace.


	20. Family Drama Continue

**Dreamer1992 It's just the beginning. But yeah what will happen next it's getting serious. :D**

**Kammi16 yeah it was cute and trust me things may get a lot worse in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

**I can't believe that this is the 20th chapter. I can't believe I came this far it seems like yesterday I was just starting this story and now It's on its 20th chapter. Thanks for all who has read the story and has read since the beginning it means a lot to me and it's just getting good. There's a lot more to come.**

* * *

(Recap)

10:00pm

James POV

I had a hard day at work We record and did some new dance moves and basically working on new music and preparing for the tour. But all in all it was a pretty good day at work. I came in and I heard crying but it wasn't Kaylee it was MacKenzie so I rushed to find her she was in Kaylee room on the floor holding Kaylee I sat down beside her and comforting her like I always do "whats wrong" I asked. Well first I found out that I have a brother and a sister then my mom and dad wants us to move to New York and my mom called me a bitch because I said no MacKenzie said. Well why don't we I asked. Because I can't stop you from following your dreams and I have New Town High to work on MacKenzie said. Well that makes sense, but I can't believe your own mom called you a bitch though. Yeah I know right MacKenzie said. What do you want to do know I asked. I want to go to bed MacKenzie said. I picked up Kaylee who was sleeping put her in her crib, then picked up MacKenzie and we went to bed.

End of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 20 Family Drama Continue

1 Week Later

It's been a week since the "MacKenzie mom called me a bitch and she just found out she have siblings issue" and it's hasn't been going well, no one has apologized. MacKenzie parents left early to go back to New York since they knew MacKenzie wouldn't want to talk to them. MacKenzie won't apologized since she says she did nothing wrong and she should have known in the first place. James has comforted MacKenzie and trying to get her to calm down about it. MacKenzie doesn't want to calm down this past week MacKenzie has been angry and upset but she hates being mad but she can't help it her anger is affecting her life but she trying to calm down but she just can't.

MacKenzie POV

I haven't spoken to my parents in a week and they haven't spoken to me so the situation and drama is just sitting there and not getting resolved. At this point I want to apologize just so we can talk again but I won't because I did nothing that was bad or rude I just said no about moving to New York because me and James dreams and we're working. It's just another morning of taking care of my little BumbleBee. I get up and did my routine took a shower got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair. (Author Note MacKenzie outfit ?outfitId=735501) I heard Kaylee is awake so I picked her up and fed her then changed her. (Kaylee outfit null/2-piece-Bodysuit-Dress-Set/886149310060,defau lt, ?cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start=) I heard a knock on the door and I wonder who it could be because everyone is at work. I put Kaylee in her bassinet that is in the corner. I opened the door and it were these two people I've never seen before it's a man and a women. Hello I said worried and confused. Are you MacKenzie the man said. Yeah why I asked. The women and the man came in and hugged me. Awe it's so nice to finally meet you the women said. Umm who are you I asked. I'm Ashlyn the women said. I'm Blake the man said. I'm I thought I would never meet my brother and sister but I have and it's an amazing feeling. At one moment I thought I was an only child now I have a brother and sister this is unreal. I was crying "Oh my god I can't believe your here" I said. I gave them a proper hug. So how are you I said. We're doing good I can't believe our little sister is on front of us I was afraid that I would have never met you, you're so pretty Ashlyn said. Yeah you look like mom, tell us about yourself Blake said. Well I'm 16 almost 17 and I'm the wife of Big Time Rush member James and we have a daughter that's two weeks old name Kaylee, tell me about you guys I said. We're almost 19 we'll be 19 on June 19th in the fall I'll be a sophomore in college I'm going to be a designer Ashlyn said. Yeah I'm almost 19 I'll be a sophomore in the fall I'm studying to be a writer for movie maybe a bestseller Blake said. Why is everyone in our family of 5 famous I said. I know right we're all made to be famous Ashlyn said. I'm going to be 17 on July 23rd I said. Blake is staring at me. What I said laughing. I'm sorry you look a lot like mom Blake said. Please let's not speak of her I'm mad at her I said. We know you are, mom told us why, mom wanted us to come and to tell you that she's very sorry for what she said to you Ashlyn said. So you two came here just for that I said. No we wanted to come and surprise you, but mom wanted us to give you that message Blake said. We should get going Ashlyn said. Nice meeting you Blake said. They left the apartment which is weird, they left all of a sudden.

I'm going to call my mom and tell her how I feel and that I got her message. The phone was ringing "Hello" my mom said. Mom I can't believe what you did I said. What did I do my mom said. Don't act dumb you sent Blake and Ashlyn here to LA and wanted them to tell me that your sorry I said. Oh so do you forgive me my mom said. Hell no you told them to apologized when you should, they didn't do anything wrong you did, you shouldn't let them pick up your mess I said. I hung up the phone before she could say anything I don't give a fuck of what she has to say because I know she was about to apologize and I don't want to here it. Kaylee started to cry since I was yelling. For the rest of I took care of Kaylee and relaxed for the rest of the day trying to calm down about this whole mess.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I'm about to leave rehearsal and it went a lot better we got yelled at once today which is a good thing it's our new record. I'm about to see my wife and little girl who are the best part of my day. I enter the apartment and I see Kaylee is on MacKenzie stomach and MacKenzie is playing with her. So how was your day I said as I take Kaylee form MacKenzie. It was good I meet my brother and sister but mom sent them over and they told me that mom apologizes for calling me a bitch but I called my mom and told her that I don't forgive her MacKenzie said. At least you met them I said. Yeah but what mom did was uncalled for MacKenzie said. Me and MacKenzie ate and played with Kaylee til she literally fell asleep. So do you think your mom will forgive each other I asked. I want to forgive her but she has to give me a reason to forgive her and give me the best apologies for me to do that MacKenzie said. Me and MacKenzie kissed and cuddle and we fell asleep in each other arms.

End Of James POV

TBA hope you like this chapter what will happen next. MacKenzie met her siblings that's a good thing. Kaylee is getting cuter each day.

Peace


	21. MacKenzie Goes Back To Work

**Dreamer1992 Yeah I wonder what will happen next. It may get worse or get better.**

**Kammi16 yeah jusr wait and read this chapter I hate to be MacKenzie right now because of her mom.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

I'm about to leave rehearsal and it went a lot better we got yelled at once today which is a good thing it's our new record. I'm about to see my wife and little girl who are the best part of my day. I enter the apartment and I see Kaylee is on MacKenzie stomach and MacKenzie is playing with her. So how was your day I said as I take Kaylee form MacKenzie. It was good I meet my brother and sister but mom sent them over and they told me that mom apologizes for calling me a bitch but I called my mom and told her that I don't forgive her MacKenzie said. At least you met them I said. Yeah but what mom did was uncalled for MacKenzie said. Me and MacKenzie ate and played with Kaylee til she literally fell asleep. So do you think your mom will forgive each other I asked. I want to forgive her but she has to give me a reason to forgive her and give me the best apologies for me to do that MacKenzie said. Me and MacKenzie kissed and cuddle and we fell asleep in each other arms.

End Of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 21 MacKenzie goes back to work

MacKenzie is going back to work (and my work she promoting her show and doing interviews all day and has photo shoot New Town High just finished filming the season) and she's scared because she hasn't left Kaylee side since she was born. James tells her that she'll be fine but MacKenzie ain't buying it. James has a day off because Gustavo and Kelly went to New York for a business trip it was short notice but James doesn't care he gets to spend the day with his LoveBug so he'll have the best day ever. Kaylee's 2 months old now and she's been more active she hasn't done much but she getting more active everyday. MacKenzie and James hope that Kaylee smile anytime now because that will be the cutest thing ever. They also want her to laugh that one will be cute as well.

MacKenzie POV

I got my wake up call and it's 6am I nervous I haven't done interviews and photo shoot in a while and I want it to go smoothly and I don't want to embarrass myself plus this is my first time leaving Kaylee alone but she's with James but Kaylee been by my side since she was born and I don't know how to take it. I did my daily routine (shower, brushed teeth, curled my hair) Now I'm out the door heading to my first interview.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

8:30am

I'm going on tour next week and I'm excited and I know that I should be preparing for it but Gustavo not here and he doesn't trust Mr.X being with us alone without Gustavo supervision. I don't care because either way I'm with Kaylee. Kaylee is the sweetest baby on the planet like no lie she's the most loving baby. Only time she's not loving is when she cries. Kaylee starts to cry so I get up to see what's wrong. What's wrong LoveBug I said. Kaylee should be hungry because MacKenzie fed her before she left. Are you hungry I said. I gave her a bottle a started to feed her. After I was done feeding her I put her bottle away and started to play with her. I stand her up and made faces and she laughed and smiled that's what MacKenzie and I were waiting for I wish MacKenzie was here to see this I just won't tell her I want her to see it for herself. After a little while Kaylee needed her diaper change so I changed her and Kaylee is getting tired so I laid her down in her bassinet and she fell asleep.

End of James POV'

MacKenzie POV

I'm doing a photo shoot now I did 3 interviews they were about 10 minutes long. My day is going really good nothing could ruin my day. I missed doing photo shoot they were so fun just being in the camera and doing what I love is amazing. But at the same time I'm thinking of Kaylee but she's in good hands she with her daddy. We're taking a break we've been doing this for an hour. My manager says someone is looking for me and wants to talk to me at the front. I went to the front of the building and it's my mom. "What are you doing here" I said. I wanted to apologise for calling you a bitch and making you brother and sister giving you the message instead of me my mom said. I'm shocked I didn't know what to say I wanted to forgive her but instead I said "I don't forgive you." What why my mom said. Because you called me a bitch and that hurt there needs to be more than an apology I said. Look I don't know what else to do my mom said. Well you better think of something because I don't forgive you I said. Then I walked back and did the rest of my photo shoot.

9:00pm

My day is done and I'm heading home to see my family. All I can think about is the talk that I had with my mom maybe I should have forgiven her but I knew in my heart I did the right thing. I walked in and I saw James and Kaylee cuddling. Hey so how was you day. Good Kaylee had a blast James said. Kaylee started to smile and laugh. James she's laughing and smiling I said. I know she did that all day James said. I'm bummed that I didn't see it the first time but the time she did it for me is my first time but I hope I won't be the last tp see everything. Me and James put Kaylee to bed then we watched a little TV but I knew I needed to tell him about my mom. James guess who came to work I said. Who James said. My mom she apologies for what she did but I didn't forgive her I don't think she should get off the hook this easily and she got mad I said. Wow but you did the right thing she needs to do more than say I'm sorry James said. Then me and James went to bed

TBA will MacKenzie and her mom be okay I don't know read to find out. Awe Kaylee laugh and smiled for the first time so cute.

Peace.


	22. First Day Of The Tour

**Dreamer1992 Yeah this chapter will be a lot crazier.**

**Kammi16 Awe thanks I work hard or try to work hard on all my chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

My day is done and I'm heading home to see my family. All I can think about is the talk that I had with my mom maybe I should have forgiven her but I knew in my heart I did the right thing. I walked in and I saw James and Kaylee cuddling. Hey so how was you day. Good Kaylee had a blast James said. Kaylee started to smile and laugh. James she's laughing and smiling I said. I know she did that all day James said. I'm bummed that I didn't see it the first time but the time she did it for me is my first time but I hope I won't be the last tp see everything. Me and James put Kaylee to bed then we watched a little TV but I knew I needed to tell him about my mom. James guess who came to work I said. Who James said. My mom she apologies for what she did but I didn't forgive her I don't think she should get off the hook this easily and she got mad I said. Wow but you did the right thing she needs to do more than say I'm sorry James said. Then me and James went to bed

End of MacKenzie POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 22 First Day Of The Tour

It's the first day of the tours and this tour is from July 13 to September 30. They're hitting a lot of places they hope that they'll add more dates and they can go to Europe and South America and Central America and places they have never been before. This tour will be crazy, the fans screaming, the opening acts are good, the action that happens on stage will get the Rusher moving.

It's 5:00AM and they have to wake up and be at their meeting spot by 6:00AM. James and MacKenzie wake up and got ready did their daily routine like they always do. Now here come the hard part waking Kaylee. Kaylee hates when she get woken up that's the only time beside crying when she is not a happy and sweet loving baby. James wakes in slowly picks her up and changes her diaper since she should need a clean one anytime because MacKenzie fed her not that long ago. He successfully does it without waking her up. He puts her in her car seat then she wakes up and starts crying. James tries to calm her down "It's okay LoveBug" James said. She calms down of James voice and she slowly goes back to sleep.

James POV

The bus arrived and now we're about to go on tour we're going to Sacramento and that's a long drive especially with traffic so it's just easier to leave now. The first thing that all of us did when we got on the bus is sleep well get more sleep.

9:00AM

I woke up and MacKenzie wasn't beside me and Kaylee wasn't there either. I get up and Carlos, MacKenzie and Kaylee we're the only one awake. I sit down next to MacKenzie and gave Kaylee a kiss on the cheek. "So what are you going to do about your mom" Carlos asked. "Nothing it's not my problem anymore she has to fix it not me" MacKenzie said. "Yeah MacKenzie isn't doing anything to fix it" I said. "I did my part and now it's her turn and when she did apologize she didn't deserve to be forgiven it was like she didn't care and she sound sarcastic to me" MacKenzie said. Kaylee started to drool so I got a burp cloth and cleaned it up. Everyone on our bus started to wake up and we started to talk about Kaylee. "So does paparazzi annoy you guys about Kaylee" Matt said. "Yeah almost everywhere we go paparazzi are there and they asked about her it got so bad that we answered a few question then stopped they still want to know more but they ain't getting more" I said. We arrived at the venue and started sound check and made sure everything worked. MacKenzie and Kaylee stayed on the bus because Kaylee is trying to sleep.

After the sound check we started to get ready for the show. The stage is being built and it's one of the biggest stage we ever done. Our outfits are bigger and better I think this is going to be the biggest and bad ass tour we'll ever do. The tour is about to start and Kaylee is in the front row she didn't want to be backstage because she can't get a good glimpse of us so she in the audience which I think is better because I get to see her pretty face and my daughter is there to wide awake. We're in the middle of the show and we heard someone coming up the stage. "MacKenzie" a women said when she came on the stage it was MacKenzie mom. "MacKenzie look I'm sorry for what I said I was wrong and should have respected your decision and let it go but I didn't I hope you can forgive me" MacKenzie mom said. MacKenzie was exiting the audience and her mom got dragged off stage I'll check MacKenzie later I have to finish the show.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I was leaving the audience I'm humiliated. I can't believe my mom did that especially in front of everyone it is uncalled for and she could have apologize to me after the show. "MacKenzie so do you forgive me" my mom said. "Do I forgive I don't know but thanks to you, you embarrassed me in front of all the rusher and paparazzi were there and now there going to make a story out of this" I said. "No there not and you said you wanted a better apology and I gave you a better one" my mom said. "That is not better you humiliated me and now the paparazzi are going to be involved and they don't leave me alone as is but now it got worse because of you apologizing to me in front of everyone" I said. I am mad and hurt I pretty much yelled what I said. "What am I supposed to do I just want us to have our relationship back like it was before all this happened and my daughter won't forgive me I don't want us to get worse and I thought doing what I did would show you how sorry I am but I guess it didn't" my mom said yelling like I was but not as bad. I didn't know what to say but what she did wasn't trying to embarrassed me but to show how sorry she is and now I feel bad I think I had enough of our argument and I do want our relationship of mother daughter back to normal as well. "I didn't know you felt that way and that's why you apologize to me on stage I feel bad now, but I do forgive you know I want us back to normal" I said crying. "Awe baby don't cry" my mom said hugging me it is the best moment me and my mom back together no more of the bitch drama life is back to normal and I'm proud of it. My mom left afterward me and Kaylee went back on the bus since she's getting fussy and it's loud outside.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

After the concert ended I came on the bus first Carlos, Matt, Jordan (Author Note: and if anyone who is on the bus with them as well) they didn't want to come on the bus yet they wanted me to make sure MacKenzie is calm down. I found MacKenzie lying down in the bunk. MacKenzie I whispered. "Yes" MacKenzie said sitting up in the bunk rubbing her eyes. "Are you ok and what happened between you and your mom" I said. "Nothing really happened after I ran off my mom found me and asked if I forgave her and I said after you humiliated me that was uncalled for, then she said that the only reason she did that was to show how sorry she was and wanted us to have our relationship back and I forgave her and we hugged" MacKenzie said. " Well that's good that you and you mom made up" I said. I told the guys that they can come on the bus. MacKenzie went back to sleep. "Is MacKenzie okay" Carlos asked. "Yeah her and her mom made up" I said. I'm glad that MacKenzie and her mom made up MacKenzie wasn't herself really when the thing started but now she'll be back to her cute, bubbly, adorable self and that how I love MacKenzie. I heard a familiar baby cry and I knew that it is Kaylee so I got up to see what she needed. As being a parent I learned some thing about babies, they have cries for everything they need and all their cries are different. Kaylee cry is her "I'm hungry" cry. I grabbed a made bottle from the fridge and started to feed her. I love that babies cry are all different it makes it easier being a parent. After I finished feeding Kaylee I waited for her "I needed a diaper change" cry. That cry doesn't take that long to come. I love Kaylee I can't wait til' she gets older and can do things for herself but one day I'll dread that and want her to be a little girl I'll going to take one day at a time and make every second, minute, hour, moment and memory count and cherish every one of them. She started to do her "I need to be change cry" So I changed her and now I have to wait for her to fall asleep so I can fall asleep this can be debateable this sometime takes minutes but sometime it can take an hour. All the other went to bed already and hopefully I'll be asleep in no time.

30 minutes later

Kaylee is now asleep now it's my turn to go to sleep to.

TBA hope you liked that chapter whose glad that MacKenzie and her mom made up. Kaylee is growing up. Next chapter will come either tomorrow or Monday. On Friday I'm having my 8th grade Farewell I bought a dress and shoes for the occasion and I'm excited to wear them they're so cute. I can't wait til' summer so I can write more like a lot more I might post two chapter a day when summer comes.

Peace


	23. MacKenzie 17th Birthday

**Dreamer1992 He is isn't he I write him as such an amazing dad because one she should and needs to be and I didn't have such a great dad so I'm writing him this way because this is how I want my dad to be. So James dad skills is my imagination of my dream dad that I want and don't really have. :/**

**Kammi16 Yeah he may or may not be in this chapter but I'll keep you guessing. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

After the concert ended I came on the bus first Carlos, Matt, Jordan (Author Note: and if anyone who is on the bus with them as well) they didn't want to come on the bus yet they wanted me to make sure MacKenzie is calm down. I found MacKenzie lying down in the bunk. MacKenzie I whispered. "Yes" MacKenzie said sitting up in the bunk rubbing her eyes. "Are you ok and what happened between you and your mom" I said. "Nothing really happened after I ran off my mom found me and asked if I forgave her and I said after you humiliated me that was uncalled for, then she said that the only reason she did that was to show how sorry she was and wanted us to have our relationship back and I forgave her and we hugged" MacKenzie said. " Well that's good that you and you mom made up" I said. I told the guys that they can come on the bus. MacKenzie went back to sleep. "Is MacKenzie okay" Carlos asked. "Yeah her and her mom made up" I said. I'm glad that MacKenzie and her mom made up MacKenzie wasn't herself really when the thing started but now she'll be back to her cute, bubbly, adorable self and that how I love MacKenzie. I heard a familiar baby cry and I knew that it is Kaylee so I got up to see what she needed. As being a parent I learned some thing about babies, they have cries for everything they need and all their cries are different. Kaylee cry is her "I'm hungry" cry. I grabbed a made bottle from the fridge and started to feed her. I love that babies cry are all different it makes it easier being a parent. After I finished feeding Kaylee I waited for her "I needed a diaper change" cry. That cry doesn't take that long to come. I love Kaylee I can't wait til' she gets older and can do things for herself but one day I'll dread that and want her to be a little girl I'll going to take one day at a time and make every second, minute, hour, moment and memory count and cherish every one of them. She started to do her "I need to be change cry" So I changed her and now I have to wait for her to fall asleep so I can fall asleep this can be debateable this sometime takes minutes but sometime it can take an hour. All the other went to bed already and hopefully I'll be asleep in no time.

30 minutes later

Kaylee is now asleep now it's my turn to go to sleep to.

End of James POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 23 MacKenzie 17th Birthday

MacKenzie is 17 now years old, time fly by when you're having fun, being an amazing wife and being the best mom she can be. She wouldn't trade her life now for anything she loves her life and nothing is going to ruin it well beside drama but she'll fix it and Nathan but she hasn't heard or seen Nathan in a while so she wouldn't have to worry about him or does she.

James POV

I woke up early and the others did to we're going to give MacKenzie the best birthday ever it's going to blow her mind. We made MacKenzie a breakfast buffet of all her favorite breakfast treats. It is all ready so I go to MacKenzie and our area we have our private little bunk since we have Kaylee in the picture. I shook MacKenzie. "MacKenzie I have something for you" I said. She gets up, get dressed comb her hair she'll get more ready once she fully awake. I covered my hands on her eyes. "Maslow what are you doing" MacKenzie said. "You'll see" I said we made it to the kitchen and dinning room area. "Surprise we all said I uncovered my hand from MacKenzie eyes. She is totally surprise that we did this. We all ate the amazing buffet of course it's amazing Carlos cooked it if anyone beside Carlos cooked it the bus would have been of fire or it wouldn't be edible.

After we ate we arrived in New York it's ironic that we're in New York for MacKenzie birthday I wouldn't be surprised if MacKenzie parents and siblings are here at the concert tonight and since we arrived early we get to walk around a bit before we have to do sound check. I grabbed Kaylee put her in her car seat and put her car seat on her stroller (it's a travel system stroller) and we just walked around waiting for something interesting to check out. Every couple of seconds MacKenzie kept looking behind us. "MacKenzie are you okay" I asked because I'm getting a little worried. "Yeah I'm fine I feel as if someone is watching us" MacKenzie said. I turned around and no one is there but it does feel weird though all of a sudden. We turned back because it doesn't feel safe MacKenzie thinks someone is watching us (stalking) and if MacKenzie doesn't think it's safe then let's go back while we can because something might be out here trying to get us. Kaylee wants out she hates being in her car seat because she can't move like she wants to so I got her caught and started to play she loves having fun and being with her mommy and daddy. She is laughing, smiling and drooling which are signs of a happy Kaylee. Kaylee is yawning and isn't laughing or smiling she started to lose interest which is showing that she's tired. I got up and put her in her bassinet "sleep tight LoveBug" I said walking out of our room.

We have to go to sound check and I don't want MacKenzie to be alone if she thinks someone is following us and out to get us I told her to come backstage we had to carry the bassinet backstage but it wasn't heavy. Now let's prepare for the concert tonight.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I don't know what to expect I'm so creep out I can't looking around me it's like I'm be stalked on and watched I'm so scared that it's not even funny what kind of sick person would do this. Only thing that this person can't do is hurt James or Kaylee that would have to hurt me first. Kaylee started to wake up and we learned that Kaylee loves music she got that from James for his passion for music I like music but James is obsessed. She started to grin because she hears music and then she hears daddy voice she laughing it sounds like someone had a good nap. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap and she was spitting everywhere I didn't know what she was doing but maybe she is trying to sing or just to spit on me because it's a perfect opportunity. Me and Kaylee is having a good time but then it stopped she didn't want it to stop she was having fun then they just ruined it for Kaylee. Kaylee started to whimper. I put her over my shoulder and her head is on my back I'm trying to calm her down before she blows on cry. James came backstage "What's with Kaylee" James asked. "You guys stopped playing and she was enjoying it" I said. James took Kaylee out of my hands and he is going to calm her down. "There will be more LoveBug but you'll have to wait" James said all sweetly to her. James use a different tone of voice to her she's a baby almost 3 months old she needs that cute sweet voice. She stopped but she started back up. "She's probably hungry" James said. I gave James a made bottle and he started to feed her. He changed her after that.

The show is about to start and Kaylee is wide awake after James changed her she had a long nap. Now she's wide a awake and I may or may not get spit on. Who am I kidding I'll get spit on no matter what. They started to sing "Elevate" from their first couple words Kaylee was giggling and smiling and of course spitting I had a burp cloth next to me so I cleaned off her drool that was dribbling from her chin. I love how she gets excited and there's more to come this will most likely be the most fun Kaylee will ever have on tour. I'll have to wait til she gets older she'll have more fun but for someone her age this is the most fun they can have. The concert didn't feel like a normal concert it's like someone creeping along and wants to mess with us and I wished it would stop its my birthday. Then I got thinking maybe it's my parents trying to surprise me and get me all work up and this creeping thing or person is them saying "I'm going to the concert". I loosen up thinking that it's my parents which makes me feel a lot better though I don't know it's them or they're here but that's the only logical explanation.

After the concert the fans gets to come backstage and meet the guys and they sign stuff for them and they also get to talk to them. Maybe my parents will be in this crowd. After most of the fans had came backstage my parents came "Hey" my mom and dad said. "Hey" I said we hugged. Have you been creeping along the streets of New York I asked. My parents looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about" my mom said. "I just want to know if you've been creeping on anyone in New York lately" I said. My parents look confused and worrisome. No we haven't 'Kenzie are you okay because the only one that's creeping is you, your creeping me and your mom out' my dad said. Well that was shocking I was for sure that it was my parents doing all the stalking today but if it's not them and it can't be Ashlyn or Blake because they aren't here because they have classes to take before their sophomore years starts up. "I thought you to were creeping on me because you didn't tell me about going to the concert" I said. "We asked if there was any dates close to us and you said on your birthday I thought that would be a sign" my mom said. " 'Kenzie what's going on you said creeping a lot" my dad said. "I feel as if someone is following me, James and Kaylee like they want something and we did something and I've been paranoid all day and I'm getting worried which causes James to worry" I said. My parents were shocked that I felt this way. "Well it wasn't us MacKenzie but I will tell you and I know that you'll do this you need to keep your family safe because this could potentially be serious" my mom said. Well if it isn't my parents then who could it be and why are they doing this. This is now becoming a mystery and I need to solve it.

TBA sorry about the cliffhanger. Who did it and why did they do it these question might be the ones you're wondering. Read to find out.

Peace.


	24. Creeper

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

After the concert the fans gets to come backstage and meet the guys and they sign stuff for them and they also get to talk to them. Maybe my parents will be in this crowd. After most of the fans had came backstage my parents came "Hey" my mom and dad said. "Hey" I said we hugged. Have you been creeping along the streets of New York I asked. My parents looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about" my mom said. "I just want to know if you've been creeping on anyone in New York lately" I said. My parents look confused and worrisome. No we haven't 'Kenzie are you okay because the only one that's creeping is you, your creeping me and your mom out' my dad said. Well that was shocking I was for sure that it was my parents doing all the stalking today but if it's not them and it can't be Ashlyn or Blake because they aren't here because they have classes to take before their sophomore years starts up. "I thought you to were creeping on me because you didn't tell me about going to the concert" I said. "We asked if there was any dates close to us and you said on your birthday I thought that would be a sign" my mom said. " 'Kenzie what's going on you said creeping a lot" my dad said. "I feel as if someone is following me, James and Kaylee like they want something and we did something and I've been paranoid all day and I'm getting worried which causes James to worry" I said. My parents were shocked that I felt this way. "Well it wasn't us MacKenzie but I will tell you and I know that you'll do this you need to keep your family safe because this could potentially be serious" my mom said. Well if it isn't my parents then who could it be and why are they doing this. This is now becoming a mystery and I need to solve it.

End of MacKenzie POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 24 Creeper

The tour is halfway over its August 19th the guys have a little over a month left (one month and eleven days to be exact) Kaylee just turned 3 months old and she can hold her self on her tummy and keep her head up it's so cute just think 3 months ago Kaylee joined James and MacKenzie life and now she can do a bit she's growing up. But beyond that each concert has gotten a bit creeper. Like the creeper person thing is getting closer on being revealed. MacKenzie wants to know who it is it's killing her and she wants to know why there doing it. James is worried about MacKenzie, when she worried that makes him worried but he wants to know as well because that person could be affecting his family and he doesn't want that no one messes with James's family and will get away with it.

MacKenzie POV

The guys are playing in Houston, Texas today. I'm trying to figure who this so-called "creeper" guy thing is. The thing I always come back to is that the "creeper" started in New York. It didn't make sense "why did he start watching me and James and possibly Kaylee in New York and not their first date he started a couple of weeks in the tour" I thought. But it feels like everyday we're getting closer to know who it is. The "creeper" has followed us for a month and honestly I been looking at his/her work and it's not too impressive so I know it's not Nathan because I know his work. I stopped thinking about that and I saw Kaylee in floor and James and Carlos we're playing with her. James is a good father he's gentle and loving with Kaylee. Carlos is going to make a good father as well I see him with Kaylee and he has a different side of him he's gentle and easy-going, but when she's not near him like when she's sleeping he's back to his crazy self. Carlos and Kaylee have this bond, Kaylee has the biggest bond with Carlos out of the guys. (Carlos, Kendall and Logan) Kendall and Kaylee have a little bond, Kaylee kind of like Kendall but it depends on what mood she's in. Kaylee hasn't warmed up to Logan yet but she will. Me and James got a new addition to our family recently. While me and James were in Chicago we wanted a dog we weren't picky on what breed or the size as long as it loving and is sweet to Kaylee we looked in other places but none really connected with us. We looked in Chicago and we saw this Alaskan Klee Kai and we bonded immediately James loved him. We put Kaylee near him and he did nothing to her but sniffed her and licked her. That's when we knew he is the dog for us and we named him Fox. Carlos got a dog while we were there as well it's a German Shepard and her name is Sydney. Fox loves Kaylee we don't know how Kaylee feels about him but we think she likes him she touches him, Fox walks up to Kaylee and he scares her, Kaylee starts to cry.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I picked up Kaylee, Fox scares her. I knew Fox didn't mean it Fox walks away and wrestle a chew toy with Sydney. Kaylee is blow on crying her cheeks and eyes is red, her eyes are puffy. I take her to a different room to calm her down. I closed the door "did Fox scare you" I said. She calm down a little and she looked at me and she looks like she is about to cry some more "Your okay" I said. Kaylee fell asleep in my arm and I would put her in her bassinet but I don't want her to cry because me or someone is not there. I go back to the living room area of the bus. "Is she a sleep" MacKenzie said. "Yeah I was going to put her in her bassinet but I remembered she cries when she's all alone when she wakes up" I said. "Is it a phase" Carlos said. "Maybe" I said.

We arrived at the venue and now we have to do yet again another sound check I say we skip one but the crew is like "what if the one time we skip the equipment is not working." We did sound check and it went well nothing is broken so that's good and not surprising. Kaylee is awake and she's petting Fox and Fox is letting her. Kaylee is on MacKenzie lap and Fox is next to Kaylee and MacKenzie, and Kaylee touching Fox it's so cute. MacKenzie is smiling I took a picture and it's so cute I posted it to twitter captioned it "Family."

The show is about to start and the fans are hyped up for the concert to start.

End of James POV

MacKenzie POV

The guys are performing and these are the loudest crowd of Rusher I've ever seen and that's saying a lot. This is the first show in a while that I actually feel comfortable. The creeper might be gone and stopped. He or she come to realization that James and I have had enough. The show is coming to an end and Kaylee is getting tired so we went back to the bus I put her in her bassinet. I wondering if the creeper thing was just my imagination or it was a real thing but they got bored and had enough. But I wonder who it is though but I guess I'll never know. I got a text message it's from James saying "We just finished the concert I'm bringing Fox and Sydney." James put Fox and Sydney on the bus and went back to help put stuff away so we can go to the next venue.

It took the guys about 30 minutes to get everything put away. James, Carlos, Matt, Jordan etc. came on the bus. James sat down next to me and we all sat down none of us were tired the bus was about to leave but we heard on knock on the door. James and I got up to see who it is we opened the door. Nathan me and James said. You mean creeper Nathan said...

TBA I know another cliffhanger. Nathan's the creeper. I thought that Fox and Sydney should be in the story they seem like a perfect fit. Hope you liked the chapter next chapter sometime this weekend.

Peace.


	25. Revenge

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. **

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

**Thanks to all the readers that have read this story it means a lot I have over 1000 readers (1004 to be exact) An extra thanks if you have supported the story since the beginning and kept reading. I love this story and I hope I can write more stories after this one or maybe have a sequel to this one. You decide on that one by reviewing or PM me. :D**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

It took the guys about 30 minutes to get everything put away. James, Carlos, Matt, Jordan etc. came on the bus. James sat down next to me and we all sat down none of us were tired the bus was about to leave but we heard on knock on the door. James and I got up to see who it is we opened the door. Nathan me and James said. You mean creeper Nathan said...

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 25 Revenge

MacKenzie POV (still)

I'm so shocked that Nathan did this it's not his work. His work is more impressive and bad ass this isn't his best work.  
"How can you be the creeper this isn't your best work I know you can do better" I said. "Well I thought it would be funny if you didn't think it was me then come clean and shock you and I stop because I wanted you to think it was over but it's just the beginning" Nathan said. "See now that's your work" I said. I should have seen that coming. "Wait what happened after you fell out the window" James said. "I landed on a chair and I spent all that time coming up with this plan for my revenge" Nathan said. "Look why can't you just expect that I don't want you" I said. "You must be mine we were more perfect than you and this bastard" Nathan said. James was getting frustrated you can tell by his facial expression. "Why can't you leave" James said. "Fine I hope you don't lose anything" Nathan said leaving the tour bus. I wonder what that meant. I sat down next to James "what did he mean by I hope you don't lose anything" I said. I don't know and I have a feeling that we'll find out" James said. "I don't like him I can't believe he's messing with you" Carlos said. "Carlos this isn't messing with someone this is revenge from a psycho bastard that won't leave us alone" James said."Oh I see the difference" Carlos said.

I get up to check Kaylee I head to my and James's area. I go to her bassinet to know that she's not in it. I screamed for James. James comes running in "what's going on" James said. "Kaylee's gone" I said crying. James is getting pissed he hates Nathan now he's infuriated with him he really hates it when people mess with his loved ones no matter what they do he hates it I can't even how he feels. "His ass is mine" James said.

End of MacKenzie POV

The Next Day

James POV

I'm so irritated by Nathan. I can't believe he took sweet innocent Kaylee. I wonder how he did it this, it's obviously a two-man job because there's no way that he could do this alone. Why did he have to take sweet baby Kaylee, she's not apart of this feud and she did nothing wrong I want an explanation. I hope she's doing okay and that she's not hurt what could Nathan want with Kaylee. MacKenzie's depressed about this she wants her little "Bumblebee" back and who could blame her I want my "LoveBug" she brightens up my day. Plus I'm not used to her not being around. We haven't told the others I'm trying to comfort MacKenzie and cope with Kaylee being kidnapped at the same time but now we're telling them because there's no way we can keep this a secret. Me and MacKenzie tried calling the police saying what happened but there's nothing they can do since he's most likely not in Texas

We go into the living room area to tell everyone the tragic news. "hey we need to tell you something" MacKenzie said. "What" Jordan, Matt, Carlos etc. said in unison. "Kaylee missing Nathan took her" I said. Everyone's shocked like this can't be happening. "How can he took her he's was in front of us when it most likely happened" Carlos said. "It's probably a two-man job" I said. "We have to call the police" Matt said. "We tried that she's probably not in Texas and somewhere else so they can't do anything" MacKenzie said. "Well this sucks there's nothing we can do and he's pretty much getting away with it" Jordan said. Jordan's right he's getting away with it and there's nothing we can do or anyone. But this is Nathan plan we probably researched this or something and he must have known we would have called the police and he known they couldn't do anything and he's doing this to us and Kaylee and he's a sick person with sick problems.

We called Kendall and the others about this they said the same thing that Matt, Carlos and Jordan said and we said what we told them and I said "if the police can't do anything then we will" because I want Kaylee back and everyone else does as well. MacKenzie sitting there thinking she has her "thinking face" on and I like it when she has that face because she usually has good plans and sometime there plain out crazy. "MacKenzie want are you thinking about" I asked. "I'm thinking of a plan to get Kaylee back and its pure genius" MacKenzie said. "Well tell us" Carlos said. MacKenzie told us her plan and I know that it's going to work but it's also pretty risky but life is about taking risk and we're going to take this one for Kaylee. We have a show to prepare for but after it's going underway.

End of James POV

MacKenzie POV

We're in Arizona for tonight show and once we get off the bus I'm going to tell my plan to Logan and the other's. My plan involves a place (wherever Nathan and Kaylee is at.) A vehicle and a hurt Nathan and a safe Kaylee. We arrived at the stadium and I rush to find Logan Kendall and the others that are on their bus like Dustin and tell them my plan. They said "it's risky but they like it." I know it seems risky but this plan is the only way to get Kaylee back and we have nothing to lose. The guys start sound check and I thought Nathan being the creeper stalker is weird try listening to the sound check and not have a happy giggling, smiling Kaylee that spits on you. We have to get her back I can't handle this weirdness any longer it's now or never. "When is this plan starting" Kendall asked as the sound check ends. "It's starting once the concert end because I want you guys to hear it" I said. "This plan is evil and dangerous and it could potentially make things worse" Logan said. "Logan life is about danger and risk and I don't care if it makes things worse as long as I get my Kaylee back is all that matters to me now" I said. It's true about what I said and if it does get worse than so be it we'll work it out and have a plan then but now we have to get Kaylee then it can get worse. This plan is in full swing and it can't and won't stop now.

The guys are about to start the concert and I have to search for a certain number to start my plan to get my daughter back and my search hasn't been going successfully but I can't worry because I will find it. After twenty minutes I found the number. "Found the number" the guys asked as they change for the next set of songs. "Yes I just found and now I have to wait for the concert to end then let the plan begin" I said. I'm excited and nervous at the same time so I'm nervcited. (I made up the word) I'm excited because the plan is perfect and it get what Nathan deserve. But at the same time I'm nervous because the plan could be seen right through and I may never get my Kaylee back. But no matter what happen I'm getting Kaylee back no matter what happens and how hard I fight. Even if it doesn't work I'll just snatch Kaylee back for myself. I'm cuddling Fox like Kaylee is in my arms but it's not the same I'm anxious and the concert has to end but it's like it's never going to end. It's song after song changing clothes after changing clothes it's like a never-ending road it's just keep going and going but eventually ends. After a long time of waiting it finally ends.

The concert just ended and now it's calling time. "MacKenzie are you ready" James asked. "I am ready" I said. I wasn't going to call but the guys said I had to because them calling would be just awkward. Plus what Nathan wants is me so I had to call. That's what they say but what I say is that it's just an excuse but whatever they say. If it helps them sleep at night than so be it. But I know their scared of Nathan like terrified of him. I dialed the number and now I have to wait for them to answer. I hear two rings then I heard a "Hello"...

TBA sorry for the cliffhanger again I know you must hate them (I know I do) but I can't just give it away from there I need to add suspense and make you guess of who you think it is. Who did MacKenzie call, what's her plan. Things are getting interesting and just getting good. Well except that Kaylee's kidnapped but I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that probably "that it's interesting and dramatic." More to come shortly today or tomorrow. Hope you like the insane chapter. The next chapter is just as insane as this one.

Peace. :)


	26. Getting Kaylee Back

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. **

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

**I decided that I'm going to write a new story and still continue this one. I'll post the new story after I post this chapter the next story is really good or at least I hope it is. It's called "I Can't Do This Alone"**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

The concert just ended and now it's calling time. "MacKenzie are you ready" James asked. "I am ready" I said. I wasn't going to call but the guys said I had to because them calling would be just awkward. Plus what Nathan wants is me so I had to call. That's what they say but what I say is that it's just an excuse but whatever they say. If it helps them sleep at night than so be it. But I know their scared of Nathan like terrified of him. I dialed the number and now I have to wait for them to answer. I hear two rings then I heard a "Hello"...

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 26 Getting Kaylee Back

MacKenzie POV (still)

"Hello" Nathan said. "I need to talk to you" I said. "Your not getting your daughter back and there's no exception" Nathan said. "No it's not that I want you I realized that you're the one I want not James. So why don't we meet wherever you're at and get back together" I said. "Is this a trick because it doesn't feel like you do" Nathan said. "Nathan you know I can't lie and you know I don't lie so how can I be lying and messing around with you" I said. "That's true ok I'm in Albuquerque, New Mexico I'll meet you at Star Bucks" Nathan said. "Okay see you there" I said hanging up the phone. "Idiot" I said. "I can't believe he felt for that" James said. "I know now remember what you have to do guys" I said. "Yes" the guys said. Logan looks worried. "Logan don't look worried the plan is working perfectly" James said. "I know but what if he follows us again" I said Trust me he won't remember anything after this" I said. "Logan life is all about taking risk and we have to do this for Kaylee" Carlos said."I know but what if the plan fail" Logan said. "Logan the plan is full proof it's a plan to get rid of Nathan and get Kaylee back" James said. "Logan I'm tired of these what if trust us nothing bad is going to happen" I said. We all go to our buses and the next day we'll arrive in New Mexico to get revenge on Nathan.

The Next Day

We're almost to Albuquerque,New Mexico and I'm getting more excited as we get closer I need to give him what he derseve and that's what I'm doing that in my plan. I hope he brings Kaylee because if he doesn't then this plan would backfire and I would be stuck in Nathan so he better bring her.

We're now in Albuquerque and the tension is getting real. I arrive at Starbucks and the guys are waiting for me and Nathan to come out. I enter the Starbucks and Nathan waves at me. I walk over to him and Kaylee is with him. "Hey" Nathan said as we hugged. "Hey" I said. It's weird that I miss the hugs me and Nathan used to have. "I see that you brung Kaylee" I said. "Yeah since we're back together and I don't have to deal with James anymore I brung her" Nathan said. It's weird I feel like I'm going to blow the plan but I have to stick to the plan and remember what he did to me and James. "So how did James take it when you broke up" Nathan said. I did not see that coming. "Well he's upset about it" I said. "Good I hope he cried" Nathan. "Well lets talk about that on our way to the hotel" I said. "Okay" Nathan said. I grabbed Kaylee and we exited Starbucks on our way and I gave Kaylee to James and started to walk out in the streets then I ran back and I saw that Nathan got it by a car. I thought I would feel better about this but I don't I feel like crap. I mean Nathan is hurt and I have Kaylee but I don't what I was thinking when I thought of this plan. "We got her back your plan worked" James said. "Yeah I said not really excited. "What's going on MacKenzie I thought that you'll be happy that we got Kaylee back" James said. "I am happy about that. But I'm upset that Nathan got hit" I said. "Why he deserve it for what did to us" James said. "Yeah but I don't want to sink to that gross bad level" I said. "That's the only time you'll have to do that because now he's out of our life we don't have to worry anymore" James said. "That's true but may be Logan right our plan may have back fired" I said. "Don't listen to Logan he worries about everything" James said. "Okay" I said. I feel a little better of what James said Nathan will be out of our lives and I shouldn't worry or listen to Logan I'm just going to forget what happened and focus on that Kaylee is back and she's not with Nathan.

We're going see the other's and tell him about our success. "We got Kaylee back" me and James said in unison. "How bad did Nathan get hit" Carlos said. "He got it so bad he was being dragged a bit then people ran over him I don't what happened after that" James said. "It must of been good to watch" Kendall said. "Actually it was gross but to know he's hurt is all that matters and that he's out of our life" I said. "Let's hope he's out of our life" Logan said. "Yeah he better be" James said. "Yeah knowing and thinking he's out of my life will make me less stressful. I don't have to think about him anymore" I said. Now we're leaving Albuquerque and heading to our next concert venue. Kaylee is really happy that she sees us I wouldn't blame her being with Nathan for a couple of days. James and Carlos are smiling and playing with her. Seeing Kaylee makes me smile and it makes my day her smile and grin is so cute I love it. We're at the venue and the guys are doing a sound check and of course with Kaylee she's smiling, giggling and spitting. she loves music and hearing her daddy voice. I actually her spitting on me it shows that she's happy. While they were doing the sound check Kaylee falls asleep on me. They finished the sound check "Kaylee's asleep" I said whispering.

The guys started the concert and I feel great it's been a while having this feeling of no stress and no Nathan it's the best feeling in the world and I hope I feel this away all the time. The guys killed it the best show ever well in my opinion. It's was a big day today we went everywhere from getting Kaylee back and hurting Nathan well watching Nathan getting hurt and coming to do this show everyone is tired. Once everyone got on the bus we immediately went to bed.

TBA hope you like the chapter. Kaylee backs and Nathan is hurt. I'm going to post my new story today so be on the look out for it. I hope you like it.

Peace


	27. Last Day Of Tour And Sick

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. **

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

**I posted chapter 2 of "I Can't Do This Alone" it's my new story and you should check it out. Hope you like the story and the chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

The guys started the concert and I feel great it's been a while having this feeling of no stress and no Nathan it's the best feeling in the world and I hope I feel this away all the time. The guys killed it the best show ever well in my opinion. It's was a big day today we went everywhere from getting Kaylee back and hurting Nathan well watching Nathan getting hurt and coming to do this show everyone is tired. Once everyone got on the bus we immediately went to bed.

End Of MacKenzie POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 27 Last Day Of The Tour And Sick

It's the last day of the tour and it's a good and sad day. Good because after the tour they get two weeks off and sad because they have to say goodbye and it's the last day of performing for a while. Their last place their performing is Las Vegas, Nevada. Kaylee is now a little over four months now. (four months two weeks and four days) James and MacKenzie can start feeding her baby food. They can make sounds like ba and Kaylee may repeat those sounds and they can show her that language and speaking is important.

James POV

I woke up and I see that Kaylee is awake but MacKenzie isn't. I take Kaylee so she won't wake MacKenzie up and we go to the living room. Carlos is their in the living room as well. Kaylee is hungry so I'm going to feed her baby food. MacKenzie's excited she doesn't have to breastfeed her anymore well she can but we decided that we're going to do formula instead. Kaylee is making a mess not all of her food goes into her mouth. After I'm done feeding her I washed her hands and face. Kaylee is with Carlos I don't know what they're doing but it looks like when Kaylee moves her head Carlos moves his head the same way she did so they're playing shadow in a way.

It's noon and everyone is awake but MacKenzie she never sleeps this late so I'm going to check her. I open the door slowly if she's still asleep. "MacKenzie" I said in a whisper. "Hmm" MacKenzie said. "Are you feeling okay you never sleep this late" I said. "No I don't feel good I'm hot and sweating and my eyes are red" MacKenzie said. "I felt her forehead and it singed me I grabbed a thermometer and her temperature is 102.3. I felt bad for MacKenzie she looks like she's dying. "Get some rest call if you need anything" I said as I kissed her warm forehead. I went back to the living room and everyone is watching TV and Carlos is still playing with Kaylee. Carlos is in love with Kaylee, everyone loves her but Carlos loves her to pieces like I swear Kaylee is Carlos dream girl. I'm going to dread when boys fall for Kaylee because that's when I go into serious protective mode. Maybe I won't have to because Carlos will probably do it for me and the others as well. "Where's MacKenzie" Carlos asked. "She doesn't feel good so she's resting" I said.

We're about to do our last sound check thank god I hate sound checks every time we do our equipment works perfectly like every time. But before I go I'm going to check MacKenzie "MacKenzie how you feeling" I said. MacKenzie didn't answer to me she's asleep and her fever went down a little. Kaylee is napping so I don't have any problems leaving them on the bus by themselves for a little. After the sound check I got back on the bus MacKenzie is still sleep. MacKenzie sleeps most of the day when she's sick she sleeps a lot and I don't blame her that's what I do when I'm sick all I want to do is sleep. As I leave the room Kaylee starts crying "Awe did I wake you" I said to Kaylee. She calmed down and went back to sleep.

The show is about to start and I have Kaylee backstage with Rannel. I'm getting MacKenzie backstage her fever was down then it went back up. I laid her down the couch and put a blanket on top of her. The concert is about to start. I wasn't myself during the concert all I could think about is MacKenzie and her being sick I hope it's not serious I want her to get better and her back to her cute, sweet self.

End Of James POV

MacKenzie POV

I'm lying on the couch and I feel like crap I'm hot and sweaty and my eyes are red. I've never felt like this before and I wish I didn't. James is so sweet though he keeps checking on me and making sure I'm okay and is worried about me. He would be no matter what but it's still sweet. That's what I love about James he's was wants to know everything fine and healthy he's very concerned. The concert ended and I got this worst pain in my side. James came up to me "How are you feeling" James asked. "Bad I have the worst pain in my side. I think I need to go the hospital." I said. James picked me up and started to run out the door and pretty much ran to the hospital.

End Of MacKenzie POV

James POV

"Hello my wife needs help" I told the women at the front desk. A doctor put her in a wheelchair and she was wheeled off now I have to wait for what's going on. I'm getting a call and it's from Kendall "Hello" I said. "Dude what happened you picked off MacKenzie and ran off" Kendall said."I took her to the hospital she was having pain on her side" I said. "Okay we're on our way" Kendall said and we hung up the phone. I wish they would have some news on MacKenzie I want to know how she is but I haven't got any news. "James Maslow" her Doctor said. "Yes" I said. "I'm Dr. Smith I have news on MacKenzie" Dr. Smith said.

TBA what's with MacKenzie. Is it serious. Is it not really serious. Read tomorrow chapter to find out. Hope you like this chapter.

Peace


	28. Surgery & Recovery

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. **

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

**I posted chapter 4 of "I Can't Do This Alone" it's my new story and you should check it out. Hope you like the story and the chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

"Hello my wife needs help" I told the women at the front desk. A doctor put her in a wheelchair and she was wheeled off now I have to wait for what's going on. I'm getting a call and it's from Kendall "Hello" I said. "Dude what happened you picked off MacKenzie and ran off" Kendall said."I took her to the hospital she was having pain on her side" I said. "Okay we're on our way" Kendall said and we hung up the phone. I wish they would have some news on MacKenzie I want to know how she is but I haven't got any news. "James Maslow" her Doctor said. "Yes" I said. "I'm Dr. Smith I have news on MacKenzie" Dr. Smith said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 28 Surgery & Recovery

James POV (still)

"I'm Dr. Smith I have news on MacKenzie" Dr. Smith said. "What is it" I asked the doctor just hoping it's not serious. "MacKenzie needs to get her appendix taken out it's not serious the surgery is about two hours" Dr. Smith said. "Okay" I said. I'm so relieved that it's not serious or bad. The guys and band mates walked in. "Have any news on MacKenzie" Kendall said. "I do she has to have her appendix taken out' I said. "Oh thank god" everyone said. Rannell gave me Kaylee who is happily asleep then she sneezed it's the cutest I ever heard next to MacKenzie.

2 Hours Later

MacKenzie is going to be done with surgery any time now. Dr. Smith comes walking towards us. "Is everyone here for MacKenzie" Dr. Smith said we all nodded our heads. "Well her surgery was a success she's recovering and once she fully wakes up you can take her room. "James we got a hotel for the night here's yours and MacKenzie key" Carlos said as they all leave. I picked up Kaylee's car seat and now we're going to see MacKenzie. We entered the recovery room and I sat next to MacKenzie and she wakes up and stares at me "Hi beautiful" I said. She grabbed on to my hand and went back to sleep. For about 30 minutes and stayed up which means we can go home. While she was asleep I picked up her medicine, took care of Kaylee who had a dirty diaper. "How you feeling" I said. "I have pain but this is the best I felt all day" MacKenzie said. I helped MacKenzie out of bed she went as fast as she could go and I told her to take her time. I put MacKenzie in the wheelchair that was next to her bed then I picked up Kaylee and put her on MacKenzie lap. One of the vans we used were here so we got in I'm in the front Kaylee and MacKenzie in the back.

We arrive at the hotel and I helped MacKenzie out and then I grabbed Kaylee and we walked to the hotel our room is "804" which is on the 8th floor. We entered our room and Kaylee started to cry she's hungary so I made her a bottle while MacKenzie distracted her. I grabbed Kaylee to feed her and I'll let MacKenzie gets some rest.

End Of James POV

1 Week Later

It's been a week since MacKenzie had surgery and everyone is back at The Palm Woods on their two-week break.

MacKenzie POV

I feel a lot better since my surgery I'll never forget that pain it's like someone punching me, kicking, hitting, all at once in the some spot over and over. James glad I'm getting better I look and sound a lot better. I still have some pain and need help getting up sometime but I can get around my own. James is just glad that it's not serious. Me and James and Kaylee are hanging out at the apartment. It's just us and the tour experience was amazing but I don't think I can hang out with the guys for a while now because I was with them everyday. I'm kidding but I never hung out with them as much as I did on tour. I feel like I gotten closer t them on tour and saw a real side of them a side I've never seen before. I know everyone a lot more and found out things I never really knew about them.

Kaylee is fussy today she not really her happy self but babies have those days sometime. Nothing gets her satisfied. When she wants something she wants it now she full-out cries even when James plays with her or myself it doesn't seem to make her happy. She's probably tired and she can't sleep since it's bright outside James put her in her crib and she hated that she starts going off with this tantrum. I'm surprised we haven't got a compliant yet. James got her and took her back to the living room. I closed all curtains and blinds so it's really dark hopefully she goes to sleep.

1 hour later

Kaylee is finally asleep thank god that's what she needed to do hopefully when she wakes up she'll be happy. "I think she's fussy since she not used to this schedule and that we're not on a bus anymore" James said. I totally agree with what James said and that makes sense I never really thought of that being the reason she's fussy but now I know why.

When Kaylee woke up she was a lot better she was happy she's still not herself but she'll get there soon and I can't wait when she does.

TBA sorry I ended the chapter all of a sudden but I had nothing else to write. I hope you like that chapter I'll try to make the chapter more interesting. I just needs on ideas how I can do that. I post the next chapter today or tonight.

Peace


	29. Kaylee First Christmas

**Shout out to BigTimeRusher1092 for following and favoring my story**

**Comments to review: BigTimeRusher1092 Okay let me know if you like the story I'm excited to hear your thoughts on it. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

**I posted chapter 4 of "I Can't Do This Alone" it's my new story and you should check it out. Hope you like the story and the chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

1 hour later

Kaylee is finally asleep thank god that's what she needed to do hopefully when she wakes up she'll be happy. "I think she's fussy since she not used to this schedule and that we're not on a bus anymore" James said. I totally agree with what James said and that makes sense I never really thought of that being the reason she's fussy but now I know why.

When Kaylee woke up she was a lot better she was happy she's still not herself but she'll get there soon and I can't wait when she does.

End Of MacKenzie POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 29 Kaylee First Christmas

3 Months Later

Kaylee is 7 months now. Her personality is developing a lot. She can babble a lot it's like your having a conversation with her. It's getting better each day. She started to roll over recently and sit up on her own. She starting to grow up but with growing up means getting more curious. James and MacKenzie had to baby proof the apartment for safety reasons to make sure no little someone gets in to anything that she shouldn't. She hasn't got the crawling down yet but she's getting really close.

James POV

It's Kaylee first Christmas and me and MacKenzie want to treasure this moment forever. This is one of the biggest moment in a baby first year. What me and MacKenzie want more than anything for christmas is that Kaylee crawls that would make our day. That what I want more than anything I want to see her crawl I was excited when she rolled over and sat on your own but I really want to see this I don't want to miss it and be the last one to see it. Me and MacKenzie went shopping for Kaylee Christmas dress and at first it was hard to agree but then we found this dress ( /images/I/51kXjYlgc9L._SX342_.jpg) and knew it was the one. Kaylee is going to look so cute in it.

I woke up and see the MacKenzie is awake since she's out of bed. I go and take a quick shower then get ready. I'm wearing a nice crisp clean white v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans. I got out of the shower and I brush my teeth and comb my hair and got dressed. I go into Kaylee's room to see if she's still asleep and she still asleep. I go to the living room and kitchen area and I see MacKenzie wearing a long sleeve red shirt, and a white ruffle shirt with a tan belt. ( /en/for%20Girls/Bottoms/Skirts/CHAMB%20BELTED%203% 20TIER% ?color=WHITE) "Good morning beautiful" I said. "Hey babe" MacKenzie said. We kissed too bad it wasn't under a mistletoe that would have made it more special. "You look good" I said to MacKenzie. " Thanks and you look good to" MacKenzie said. Me and MacKenzie ate breakfast. My parents, MacKenzie parents, the guys, Katie, Mama Knight, Jo and Camille are coming over to celebrate Christmas with us. It's one of the few times that my parents have to be near each other but they'll manage and I hope they get along and just ignore each other.

I heard a baby cry so I got up to see what Kaylee wants. "Good morning my little LoveBug" I said softly. I knew she's hungry because she's clean. so I made a bottle for her and started to feed her. After I fed her I burped her she made a couple of good ones well she related to me so that doesn't help. I changed her next and I changed her in her Christmas dress. "You look pretty Kaylee" I said. I took Kaylee to the living room and but her in her swing. Me and MacKenzie are getting ready for everyone to come over and it has to look perfect and amazing. We have a lot to do: we have to put up the tree, make food and make drinks, decorate the house and make it look all Christmas-ee and we have to wrap some more present. While MacKenzie cooks and do the drinks since she an amazing cook I'm going to put up the tree and clean and whoever gets down first is going to wrap the last presents we have to wrap. I'm putting up the tree and it isn't easy its a hard thing to put together but the fun part is coming up putting up the ornaments I have to put them high enough so Kaylee doesn't get them. Now I have to decorate the house and it's fun to I'm in such a Christmas mood it's not even funny. I love christmas it's one of my favorite holiday next to Halloween and Thanksgiving. I see how MacKenzie is doing on the food and it's going really good and it looks and smells good. While the food gets done she's going to wrap the last presents that we have. Now here's the worst part cleaning. I hate cleaning it's gross I like being in clean areas but I hate to clean up.

We're done we finished the food, cleaning and the house is now decorated. Kaylee woke up from a long nap Now I'll play with her and take some picture with her. Kaylee favorite games is peek a boo but what I do is I put a blanket over her head and when she pulls it off I say peek a boo when she gets older I'll make it more fun. Everyone came over and the grandparents insist pictures of Kaylee I sat her on the floor in front of the tree and everyone had the phones and cameras and we all trying to get Kaylee attention I got five really good ones. Everyone else took pictures in the front of the tree. Then we all ate dinner it was so good because MacKenzie made it. Now it's time to open presents I got a watch, some clothes and money. Kaylee got toys, clothes, shoes. I liked my presents but I want Kaylee to crawl. Kaylee sees a Christmas bow that you point on presents she tries to grab it but she can't reach so she gets on her hands and knees and starts to crawl. Everyone was clapping and smiling and I got it on video. That was exactly what I wanted and now my Christmas is complete I pick her up and kiss her repeatedly. I heard my parents arguing I wish they didn't argue now but they are I hope they would just not annoy each other and get along. Then they started to scream and that's scaring Kaylee and she starts to cry. I'm rubbing her back trying to calm her down but she's to freaked out. I walk up to my parents "Really you have to argue now" I said. "Yes your mom accused me not caring about you" my dad said. "He doesn't James one moment he doesn't care but when he found out that he's going to be a grandpa he wants to be apart of your life if you didn't have Kaylee he still wouldn't care about you" my mom said. "Mom we talked it over and we told me that he does can you except that he does" I said still trying to calm Kaylee down. "It's all an act he just want Kaylee in his life not you" my mom said. "That's not true I love my son and granddaughter" my dad said. "Enough you two I don't care at this point of what you think just think what you want. All I want is you two to stop arguing I don't want to deal with this now" I said. They walk away from each other which is what they needed. Kaylee fell asleep on my shoulder but I don't mind. Everyone started to leave and now I have to put Kaylee to bed. I change her out of her dress and she woke up and was about to cry so I changed her a little faster so she can go back to sleep I put her in her crib and kissed her goodnight then MacKenzie came in and did the same. Then me and MacKenzie went to bed.

End Of James POV

James Mom POV

I was on the plane then James dad came up to me "Your right" James dad said. "About what" I asked. "I don't care about James I just want Kaylee in my life" James dad said. I knew it.

End Of James Mom POV

TBA how did you like the ending will James mom tell him the news. Will James believe her. Read to find out. Hope you liked the chapter.

Peace :) :D


	30. Telling James The News & Teething

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

James Mom POV

I was on the plane then James dad came up to me "Your right" James dad said. "About what" I asked. "I don't care about James I just want Kaylee in my life" James dad said. I knew it.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 30 Telling James The Truth & Teething

James POV

Kaylee is 8 months old and her babbling is getting better I swear she's getting closer to saying her first words. MacKenzie is at work so I get to spend the day with my little Kaylee. It's about 8:00am and I heard Kaylee cry. I get up and rush to her room. Her arms we're in the air. I picked her up and comfort her by cuddling her in my arms. She started to calm down but she was reaching for something and she couldn't reach it. She was reaching for her pacifier. I picked it up and gave it to her and she went right back to sleep. I'm fully awake so I put her in her crib and took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, brush my teeth then ate breakfast. I made a bottle for Kaylee because I know she'll be hungry when she wakes up.

I hear Kaylee babbling so she's awake so I go up to her room. I pick her up "good morning LoveBug" I said. I changed her diaper and changed her clothes (Kaylee outfit: carters/2-Piece-Jegging-Set/V_219A277,default, ?dwvar_V_219A277_color=Yellow&cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start= Yellow shirt with white flowers going down the middle, with indigo/ blue jeans type legging) I put her in her walker and gave her the bottle I made earlier. After she finished her bottle she gave it to me. She walked around for a bit more than she started to cry it wasn't her hungry cry, tired cry, change me cry it was more of "I'm in pain or hurt cry" I get up to see what's going on but she doesn't have any scratches or bruises. I'm tried to calm her down but nothing was working it's like I've done a good job being a father but now it's like I'm back to square one knowing nothing. She kept chewing on her fingers I moved her fingers out of her mouth and I saw it, she's teething. I got up and I grabbed a cold teething ring from the freezor. Good thing MacKenzie has put those in there for her I thought.I sat down she was laying on my lap chewing on her ring. Now I feel like I'm a good father again and accomplished that was daughter happy. She's gnawing on the teething ring like it's nobody's business. After a long time of chewing she fell sleep.

End Of James POV

James Mom POV

Thanks to James father I had to get another plane ticket to tell James the information I heard from James father. James needs to know he better believe me because James knows I never lie or at least I hope he knows that.

End Of James Mom POV

James POV

Kaylee is still asleep. While she's asleep I'm watching some TV something that I can do that's quiet and I'm also checking my emails and tweets on my phone. I have tons of tweets coming in and I want to reply so much tweets but I can't. I answered my emails and now I'm watching "Arrows" I love this show I recently have gotten into it. Arrows is interesting it's different it's a dramatic, mystery action & adventure with superheros I never seen a show like this one. Kaylee started to wake up so I gave her the teething ring but she refused it. She started to chew her fingers I don't what she wanted I made her a bottle if she's hungry. I gave her the bottle and she was definitely hungry. After she was done eating she was chewing on the bottle nipple so I thought she might want her pacifier so I looked for one and there was some in the freezer MacKenzie went all out. I traded her and she accepted. Kaylee was getting squirmy so I set her down and she started to crawl away from me so I got up "I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you" I said. I picked her up and kissed her repeatedly. Then I sat her down and did it again "I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you" I said. I picked her up and kissed her she was laughing some more. We did this a few more time then MacKenzie came home. "Hey" I said. "Hey how was your day" MacKenzie said. "Good Kaylee started teething" I said. "Awe that must hurt" MacKenzie said. There's a knock on the door I wonder who it could be. It was my mom. "What are you doing here" I asked. "Look you know I never lie and you know I always want to protect you right" my mom said. "Yeah" I said. "Okay look when I was on the plane you father told me who never cared about you" my mom said. "That's a lie" I said. "James you said you know I never lie" my mom said. "Mom he told he cared about me" I said. "He only said that so he can have Kaylee in his life" My mom said. "Look I will believe you once I get some proof" I said. "No why can't you trust me I know what I heard" my mom said. "Look if want me to beli.." "Dada" Kaylee said tugging my pants. "Not know Kaylee" I said. "Look mom if you want me to belie..." "Dada" Kaylee said. "James it's her first words" MacKenzie said. "Oh my god it is" I said then I kissed Kaylee repeatedly. "Man knowing I came just in time I'll let you enjoy this moment and I'll get you the proof" my mom said as she left the apartment. Kaylee had to go to bed MacKenzie was carrying her til' she came back to me because Kaylee said "Dada" so I kissed her and put her to bed myself. Me and MacKenzie are getting ready to go to bed ourselves. "Can you believe our daughter said her first words" MacKenzie said was we we're cuddling in the dark. "No I can't believe I didn't notice it when she said it the first time" I said. We kissed goodnight and we're falling asleep. I can't believe how fast my daughter growing up think about soon she's going to walk and be a year old. Time is flying by I need to make every precious moment count with her.

TBA hope you like the chapter had a little drama more to come how will James mom get the proof.

Peace


	31. Caught In The Act

**Shoutout for Kammi16 she helped me come up with the chapter idea so credit goes to her.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

Kaylee is still asleep. While she's asleep I'm watching some TV something that I can do that's quiet and I'm also checking my emails and tweets on my phone. I have tons of tweets coming in and I want to reply so much tweets but I can't. I answered my emails and now I'm watching "Arrows" I love this show I recently have gotten into it. Arrows is interesting it's different it's a dramatic, mystery action & adventure with superheros I never seen a show like this one. Kaylee started to wake up so I gave her the teething ring but she refused it. She started to chew her fingers I don't what she wanted I made her a bottle if she's hungry. I gave her the bottle and she was definitely hungry. After she was done eating she was chewing on the bottle nipple so I thought she might want her pacifier so I looked for one and there was some in the freezer MacKenzie went all out. I traded her and she accepted. Kaylee was getting squirmy so I set her down and she started to crawl away from me so I got up "I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you" I said. I picked her up and kissed her repeatedly. Then I sat her down and did it again "I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you" I said. I picked her up and kissed her she was laughing some more. We did this a few more time then MacKenzie came home. "Hey" I said. "Hey how was your day" MacKenzie said. "Good Kaylee started teething" I said. "Awe that must hurt" MacKenzie said. There's a knock on the door I wonder who it could be. It was my mom. "What are you doing here" I asked. "Look you know I never lie and you know I always want to protect you right" my mom said. "Yeah" I said. "Okay look when I was on the plane you father told me who never cared about you" my mom said. "That's a lie" I said. "James you said you know I never lie" my mom said. "Mom he told he cared about me" I said. "He only said that so he can have Kaylee in his life" My mom said. "Look I will believe you once I get some proof" I said. "No why can't you trust me I know what I heard" my mom said. "Look if want me to beli.." "Dada" Kaylee said tugging my pants. "Not know Kaylee" I said. "Look mom if you want me to belie..." "Dada" Kaylee said. "James it's her first words" MacKenzie said. "Oh my god it is" I said then I kissed Kaylee repeatedly. "Man knowing I came just in time I'll let you enjoy this moment and I'll get you the proof" my mom said as she left the apartment. Kaylee had to go to bed MacKenzie was carrying her til' she came back to me because Kaylee said "Dada" so I kissed her and put her to bed myself. Me and MacKenzie are getting ready to go to bed ourselves. "Can you believe our daughter said her first words" MacKenzie said was we we're cuddling in the dark. "No I can't believe I didn't notice it when she said it the first time" I said. We kissed goodnight and we're falling asleep. I can't believe how fast my daughter growing up think about soon she's going to walk and be a year old. Time is flying by I need to make every precious moment count with her.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 31 Caught In The Act

James POV (Still)

Me and MacKenzie decided that we're going to Minnesota because we have a couple of days off and we would go to New York but her parents are really busy there's no way they could work around their schedule so we're going to see them when their less busy but my mom took some time off so she could spend time with us. It's Kaylee fist time on the airplane but she'll be okay because she will be asleep. We packed and we're about to drive to the airport.

We're boarding the plane and Kaylee is asleep hopefully she stays asleep because she didn't get enough sleep last night and she was cranky this morning so hopefully she sleeps through the ride and be her happy self.

3 Hours 20 Minutes Later

We're in Minnesota and my mom picked us up and we went to her house and once we got their Kaylee is waking us up and she's happy her usual self. 'Hey so I'm glad your here but I don't have any proof yet but since your here I hope we run into him and he slips up" my mom said. "Okay but we have such little time for proof" I said. We decided to go to the mall and we saw my dad. My mom is going to get him to cave if he doesn't then my mom was wrong all along. "Hey" my mom said. "Hey what do you want" my dad said. "I wanted to know if you cared about James" I said. "I already told you" my dad said. "I forgot your answer" my mom said. "Wow your dumb but I told you that I don't care about him I just want Kaylee in my life and MacKenzie as well since James wife is hot but why do you care" my dad said. "No reason" my mom said motioning me, MacKenzie and Kaylee to come. "What are you guys here" my dad said and he saw us. "Just hearing that you don't care about me" I said. "That was a trick it was a set up"my dad said. "If it was trick then why would you say you didn't care about me" I said. "So your mother can hear what she wants to hear" I said. "Whatever I can't you wanted to be apart of my life just because of my daughter and my wife. Guess what you can't see my wife and daughter ever again your out of my life and theirs" I said. " "You can't say that because that's must be a decision upon you to and MacKenzie may want me in her and Kaylee life" my dad said. "Actually there some things that don't be discussed because we agree and this is one of those things" MacKenzie said. "Fine whatever I never loved you guys anyways" my dad said leaving us. "Sorry I didn't believe you before" I said to my mom. "It's okay you saw through the scheme but I didn't" my mom said we hugged.

We headed home and me and MacKenzie is alone since my mom is asleep and so is Kaylee. We're cuddling talking "Man can you believe that we had" I said. "Yeah we're married, have a kid" MacKenzie said. "Maybe we're ready for another" I said. "I don't know" MacKenzie. "We're ready come one and Kaylee will be over a year old" I said. "Okay you have a point" MacKenzie. Me and MacKenzie started to kiss and it got more passionate by the minute and she took off my shirt while we're kissing. I took off her shirt still kissing. We took off each other pants and underwear and I took off MacKenzie bras. We're naked kissing groaning and moaning having sex or should I say trying to make another child. We did a nice long amazing sex and let's hope we get pregnant and now we're asleep cuddling near each other.

End Of James POV

1 Month Later

MacKenzie POV

It's been a month since me and James had sex now I have taken pregnancy test and now I have to see if I'm pregnant...

TBA is MacKenzie pregnant who knows.


	32. Positive

**Shout out for Kammi16 she helped me come up with the chapter idea so credit goes to her.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

It's been a month since me and James had sex now I have taken pregnancy test and now I have to see if I'm pregnant...

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 32 Positive

The test result came back and now I have to see what it says it says that I'm positive they all do except for one. 4/5 says I'm pregnant but I'm going to make a doctor appointment to see if it's a true thing. I'm calling to make my appointment and it's in 3 days so I'm going to go easy and won't tell anyone except for James if I'm not.

"Hey" I said to James as I saw him playing with Kaylee.

"Hey how are you" James said as he kiss me."

"Good just took a pregnancy test and it says that I'm pregnant but I made a doctor appointment to see if I'm really pregnant" I said.

"That's amazing and when is your appointment?" James asked.

"My appointment is in 3 days" I said.

Kaylee's sprawled out on James and I and she's spitting. Good thing we have a spit towel everywhere.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

I hope MacKenzie is pregnant that would be amazing we would be pregnant again I know Kaylee isn't a year old yet but we could work it out. If MacKenzie isn't pregnant then it wasn't meant to be but maybe it's for the best but we'll just have to wait and see.

I had to do some tracks so I took Kaylee with me, MacKenzie has plans so it's just easier to take Kaylee with me. We arrived at the studio when we're recording or dancing. Kelly always takes care of Kaylee while I'm working. Her and Kaylee and sitting while we're recording because if Kaylee isn't with me or near me and don't see me she gets out of it. Kaylee is sitting on Kelly laps playing with a rattle trying to eat it it's so funny. We finished the song

"Guys that was terrible so bad I almost had to puke and died" Gustavo said screaming at the top of his lungs. It scared Kaylee and she started to cry.

"Gustavo you scared an innocent baby you guys can take a break" Kelly said hitting Gustavo.

I was holding Kaylee in one of the rooms it's a quiet room in a way. At first we had no purpose for this room but once Kaylee came into the picture we have a purpose but Kaylee has some toys in her and a play pin as well. Her hands are covering her ears because she thinks it's still loud. I sat her in the rocking chair and uncovered her hands from her ears.

"Your okay" I said. Kaylee is still whining.

"Ready to go night-night?" I asked Kaylee and she nodded her head. " I turned on her music smoother it helps her fall asleep and put her in her playpen tucked her in, gave her the pacifier and got her teddy and gave it to her. I left her door open a little.

"Have to go back in the booth" Kelly said.

"Okay Kaylee is sleeping" I said.

We finish the song he said it was really good Kelly must have gotten him straightened up because he never said we were really good. I went to get Kaylee and she's still asleep. I picked her up gently, not to wake her up and carried her to the car. I put her in her car seat and she had not woken up, she didn't even move.

We arrived at The Palm Woods and I carried her car seat in. We arrived in our apartment and MacKenzie hasn't come home yet but she will anytime now. "Kaylee is waking up because I can hear her grunt and make other noises.

"Hi did you have a good nap" I said. Kaylee smiled at me so I'll take as a yes to a good nap. I figured Kaylee would be hungry so I'm giving her some formula since it's her afternoon snack if she's still hungry I'll give her some puff cereal. She chugged her milk down she wasn't hungry what so ever after that.

MacKenzie came home "Mama" Kaylee said running to the door. MacKenzie picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey how are you" I said giving MacKenzie a kiss.

"Good but it's hard knowing that you may be pregnant and you can't tell anyone that you are" MacKenzie said.

MacKenzie and I ate dinner and I'm bathing Kaylee. Kaylee is playing in the water splashing and playing with the bath toys. Kaylee got me wet a couple of times, but I'm not soaked.

"Ready for a story" I said to Kaylee as I'm dressing her into some pajamas and brushing her hair.

"Uh huh" Kaylee said. I put her into her crib and Kaylee wanted me to read a story about fish. Kaylee loves bubble guppies doesn't know what's going on but she loves it. I read her story and she was still awake she's half awake half asleep.

"You are beautiful, sweet, fun, one of the most amazing little girl I ever met your always going to be in my heart your very special and most important I love" I said as I kissed Kaylee and tucked her in I closed her door ajar.

I went to my and MacKenzie's room she is already in bed so I made my way to it as well.

End Of James POV

3 Days Later

MacKenzie POV

I'm going to my doctor appointment to see if I'm pregnant. I'm in the examine room waiting to him it's Dr. Hollywood see if I waited a little longer he may not be my doctor.

"How are you Mrs. Maslow" Dr. Hollywood said.

"Good" I said. I laid down and he put the green gel on me and it seems to be that I'm pregnant. Wait then I saw something I'm pregnant with twins.

TBA How will everyone react, next chapter will be about reactions. Sorry if this chapter was boring.

Peace.


	33. Everyone Reactions

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

MacKenzie POV

I'm going to my doctor appointment to see if I'm pregnant. I'm in the examine room waiting to him. It's Dr. Hollywood see if I waited a little longer he may not be my doctor.

"How are you Mrs. Maslow" Dr. Hollywood said.

"Good" I said. I laid down and he put the green gel on me and it seems to be that I'm pregnant. Wait then I saw something I'm pregnant with twins.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 33 Everyone Reactions

"Wait I'm pregnant with twins" I said.

"Yep congrats" Dr. Hollywood" said.

I couldn't believe I'm pregnant with twins. James is going to freak and by freak he's going to use his excited freak. I left the doctor's office and went back to the Palm Woods. I calling James I doubt he's going to answer me. I was right I got his voicemail.

"Hey James call me back as soon as you can I got some news" I said then I hung up. I'm going to call my parents because they have to know.

"Hello my parents said.

"Hey I have some important news to tell you" I said.

"What is it" my parents said so serious.

"I'm pregnant but with twins" I said.

"What Kaylee isn't a year and your having another kid" my dad said.

"Yes but we're ready and once they're born Kaylee will be one" I said.

"MacKenzie you can't be ready. Your having 3 kids before your twenty" my mom said.

"Wow thanks for the support" I said hanging up.

I'll tell friends after I tell James and tell his mom.

I thought my parents would be happy but I guess not. They're caring about my reputation and they need to stop. I don't care what people think of me and if it get too much for me to handle than James will help and take care of it.

End of MacKenzie POV

James POV

We're recording and Kaylee is on the floor with Kelly. I see Kelly laughing so Kaylee has to be doing something very silly. We're taking a break because Gustavo said our voice is getting very dry which isn't true well for me but I won't argue. I see Kaylee she's laying on the floor trying to put her foot in her mouth. Everyone is laughing at this but I won't judge because Kaylee is being quiet and entertained. I'm checking the message on my phone and I have a miss call from MacKenzie. She left a message and I listened it and she has news I hope their good. I'm calling MacKenzie back.

"Hey you have some news" I said.

"Yeah I'm pregnant with twins" MacKenzie said. I was so excited and happy.

"That's amazing" I said ans happy as can can be.

"Yeah but my parents aren't trilled they're worried of my reputation and how people will think of me" MacKenzie.

"Yeah but they'll come around" I said. I was a little hurt that I wasn't the first person but I'll get over it.

"I haven't told everyone else I want us to tell people together instead of me telling the news" MacKenzie said.

"Okay we'll tell soon, I have to get back to work I love you bye" I said.

"Love you to bye" MacKenzie said then we hung up.

I'm filming a little video of Kaylee putting her foot in her mouth or at least try I'm going to send it to my mom, MacKenzie parents and MacKenzie.

We got in the studio once more to record and all I can think about is MacKenzie is pregnant with twins it's the biggest news ever but having three kids running around is a lot but it will get better as we go along.

In the middle of our song "Amazing" all I could think about that MacKenzie's pregnant with twins it's amazing. I see Kelly taking Kaylee into her little quiet/nap room. Kaylee's tired, then Kelly comes back listening to the song.

"Good job guys" Kelly said.

"It's good just not amazing" Gustavo said.

We worked on the song once more and it's was awesome just not amazing while Kelly says it's perfect and really good. But Gustavo never listen to Kelly. It's time to go home. I'm not sure if Kaylee is napping or not. I go to the room and she's awake sitting there silently. I turned off the music soother box thing then turned on the light. "Dada" Kaylee said. "Hi" I said. I picked her up and walked to the car. I put her in her carrier and drove back to the Palm Woods.

We entered the apartment.

"Mama" Kaylee said.

"Hi" MacKenzie said getting up and taking Kaylee into her arm.

"Are you ready to tell people" I asked.

"Yeah" MacKenzie said.

Me and MacKenzie are going to tell my mom first. Hopefully she won't react like MacKenzie parents did. We called my mom.

"Hello" my mom said.

"MacKenzie and I have something to tell you" I said.

"What is it" my mom said.

"We know we're still teenagers but we think we can handle it we wanted to say that their pregnant" I said.

"Oh my god that's amazing I can't believe it" my mom said.

"Your not mad" MacKenzie said.

"No I'm not mad I wish you would have waited but I'm not upset" my mom said.

We hung up the phone now we're going to the guys apartment.

We knocked on the door.

"Hey" Kendall said as he let us in.

"Hey we have something to tell you" MacKenzie said.

Everyone was here Camille, Jo, Katie, Mama Knight and the guys.

"We're pregnant" MacKenzie and I said.

They had a shocked face

"Congrats" they all said.

We talked for a little then went back to our apartment. We ate dinner and I gave Kaylee a bath.

"I think she's ready for bed" MacKenzie said.

"Yeah she is" I said. Kaylee is falling asleep on my lap. I went to her room and put her in her crib.

I went back to the living room and I saw that MacKenzie wasn't there. I went to our room and she's there. She's in the bed ready to go to bed. I crawled into bed and we kissed and cuddle. Now we're falling into a deep sleep. I hope MacKenzie parents will lighten up about her being pregnant.

TBA hope you like this chapter. Review, Follow, Favorite.

Peace


	34. First Birthday

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

"I think she's ready for bed" MacKenzie said.

"Yeah she is" I said. Kaylee is falling asleep on my lap. I went to her room and put her in her crib.

I went back to the living room and I saw that MacKenzie wasn't there. I went to our room and she's there. She's in the bed ready to go to bed. I crawled into bed and we kissed and cuddle. Now we're falling into a deep sleep. I hope MacKenzie parents will lighten up about her being pregnant.

(End of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 34 First Birthday

May 12, 2014

Kaylee is 1 years old. Time fly when you're having fun. It's like yesterday she entered the world and now she's 1 this 1st year was big. It had tons of first for Kaylee, but for James MacKenzie as well. MacKenzie is now three month pregnant she's almost done with morning sickness she's excited to get it done. James can't wait to meet the twins.

* * *

MacKenzie POV

It's Kaylee 1st birthday man I'm excited this years has gone too fast. Exactly one year ago today Kaylee was small and tiny and I was holding her in my arms man I can't believe my Bumblebee is one years old. I woke James up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." James said tiredly.

I know what we'll get him up.

"Wanna take a shower with me?"I asked.

"Well yeah." James said.

James and I raced to the bathroom. I was winning til he picked me up he cheated this was like the time me and James was had sex the day before he went on tour. After we finished James and I got dressed, brushed our teeth, comb our hair. Since Kaylee is 1 years old were gonna change her together I mean it special and we're weird so whatever.

"Hey LoveBug." James and I said in unison.

James picked her up and changed her while I find her the best outfit today. I know I'm acting weird about everything being perfect but it special to me and I don't want anything bad to happen and it needs to be perfect you only turn 1 once well you turn every age once but you know what I mean. I found the perfect outfit (Kaylee outfit carters/3-Piece-Cardigan-Set/V_121A825,default, ?dwvar_V_121A825_color=HotPink&cgid=carters-baby-baby-girl-sets&start=). Kaylee probably think were idiots but that doesn't matter she doesn't know what going on. I put Kaylee in her high chair and were going to feed her first real big girl food. Cake. We put the cake in front of her and she just stared at it.

"What this?" Kaylee asked.

"Try it Love Bug." James said all sweetly.

James always talk sweet to Kaylee he uses a different voice towards her which is fine. Kaylee grabs a handful of cake and out it in her mouth. James took pictures while I video taped it. "

Yay." we said.

"Wants cake daddy?" Kaylee asked James.

"No you eat it." James said sweetly.

Kaylee got wide eye the "please daddy" look. He gave in. Kaylee fed the cake to James. Kaylee got another handful and started looking at me I knew what she wanted to do, so I got closer and she fed me cake.

"Thank you." I said.

Kaylee finished so we washed her hands.

End Of MacKenzie POV

* * *

James POV

The guys walked in the door and so did Camille, Jo and Mama Knight and Katie with present in their hands.

"Hey." they said in unison.

"Hey." MacKenzie and I said.

Kaylee was behind us she been shy lately. I got down to Kaylee level "Kaylee they got present for you want to open?" I asked. she nodded her head "yes"

I picked her up and went to the couch.

"Which one do you want to open first?" I asked.

She pointed to the polka-dot bag it was Katie and Mrs. Knight. They gave her stuffed animals tree house. She learns different animals and their sound.

"Kaylee animals." MacKenzie said.

"Rawr." Kaylee said because she saw a lion.

Next she opened Carlos gift which was a mini helmet which is a typical Carlos gift.

"Really Carlos." I said. "What she gonna start walking on her own soon she may need it." Carlos said.

We all laughed. Kendall got her baby instrument Kaylee loves music she got that from me and he thought that she can make music with this. Logan got her doctor stuff. I swear they all got her stuff that make her just like them well Carlos and Logan did. Jo got her stuffed animals and Camille got her random toys. We finished all the present MacKenzie parents and my mom were gonna send down their present and MacKenzie siblings may send present since they know where we live and all.

"Kaylee say thank you." I said.

"Tank you." Kaylee said snuggling closer to me.

"Awe." Everyone said except MacKenzie.

"Daddy I go night-night." Kaylee said.

Your tired LoveBug? I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

I picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her in her crib. I walked back and sat in the couch.

"Man your daughter is 1 years old-time goes by fast." Carlos said.

"Yeah 1 year ago today she was a little infant now she an independent curious loving little girl." MacKenzie said.

We were talking for a while.

"James I need to talk to you alone." Kendall said.

We got up and went into the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well me and Jo been dating for a while and I know that it's love do you any romantic ideas for me to propose to her?" Kendall asked.

"Well no one will top to what I did to MacKenzie but yeah we'll think of something." I said.

"Logan and Camille are getting serious too." Kendall said.

"Yeah it's been on lately, they're starting to fall in love and they'll be together forever I said."

"Yeah you can see it. Yeah then Carlos a loner." Kendall said.

"No he might be in love with my daughter." I said.

"True."Kendall said. We walked into the apartment and talked for a while then they all left.

End Of James POV

* * *

2 Hours Later

Kaylee been napping for two-hours and she started to wake up and she was crying. MacKenzie was napping, while James was watching TV. James heard her we rushed to her room. James opened the door and Kaylee was sitting in her crib crying.

"What wrong LoveBug? James asked.

Then he picked his daughter up and he sat down in the rocking chair. James was calming her down waiting for her answer.

"I had bad dream daddy." Kaylee said.

"Awe what was it about?" James asked rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"You and mommy no love me." Kaylee said still crying she put her face into James chest.

He kept rubbing his hand up and down her back calming her down. James couldn't believe his own daughter dreamed about that. How and where did she get that from James and MacKenzie always told Kaylee that they love her. Kaylee stopped crying.

"Daddy can we go into the living room?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah we can." James said.

He got out of the rocking chair still holding Kaylee. Her head is on his shoulder he sat her down on the couch.

"Daddy." Kaylee said.

"Yeah LoveBug." James said.

"Can I pease have milk?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes you can." James said.

James got up grabbed her a cup poured milk into it and sat down and gave it to her.

"Tanks Daddy." Kaylee said.

"Your welcome LoveBug." James said.

James loves that her daughter knows manners and is polite she may not say them right but as long as we knows what she saying and she says them then it doesn't matter.

Emily walked in the room.

"Hey Bumblebee." MacKenzie said.

She sat down next to me and Kaylee.

"Daddy I want down." Kaylee said.

James put her down and she starts walking but she holding on to stuff then when no stuffs in her reach she starts looking at James and MacKenzie.

"Walk Buddy." James and Emily in unison.

Kaylee started to walk on her own without falling which is basically her first steps and MacKenzie and James were proud. Kaylee was sitting playing with her new toys. James and Kaylee and MacKenzie ate. After they finished eating.

"Daddy can we watch a movie?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah what movie?' James asked.

"Nemo." Kaylee said.

James, MacKenzie and Kaylee cuddled on the couch together not halfway through the movie Kaylee fell asleep. James turned off the movie and carried Kaylee to her room. James walked into his and Emily room and crawled into bed. "Can you believe our daughter is 1 years old." James said.

"No and she had her first steps she's growing up." MacKenzie said.

"Yeah plus we're adding two new addition to our family." James said.

"Yeah our life is officially coming together." MacKenzie said.

Then her and James fell asleep.

* * *

**TBA sorry for the delay writers block and I have some option over Kendall proposing to Jo.**

**1. he takes to the beach have a nice romantic dinner kiss her under the stars and there a rose petals heart with a message saying K+J FOREVER then propose.**

**2. Sing her the song Marry me then when she not looking he pulls out the ring and there at the beach as well having a nice dinner and going out for a swim.**

**3. There cuddling under the stars at The Palm Woods Park and when she to focus sweet talk her (nice speech) pulls out the ring and propose.**

**Hope you like the chapter**

**Please Review.**

**Peace**


	35. Camping Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T own any of the Big Time Rush Character (Sadly I don't own them but I wish I did) only thing I own are the character I make up and I don't own any songs****. I don't own any of the outfits that I do for the characters as well. All songs go to the artists and get full credit. The outfit credit goes to the website and stores or site I get it from full credit.**

**P.S: If you need to give me any suggestions to make my story better just PM me. Please don't criticize my writing I know It's not perfect but please don't make fun of it.**

**P.S.S if you want to see their outfits go to Google copy and paste the link and the website should pop up. Again I don't own the outfits all credit goes to that site. :P**

**Want a shout out then review, favorite, follow or message me and you'll get one. If you want to help make my writing better PM me I could make it better and it could make the story better. I won't take it personally I probably do have some mistakes.**

* * *

(Recap)

James, MacKenzie and Kaylee cuddled on the couch together not halfway through the movie Kaylee fell asleep. James turned off the movie and carried Kaylee to her room. James walked into his and Emily room and crawled into bed. "Can you believe our daughter is 1 years old." James said.

"No and she had her first steps she's growing up." MacKenzie said.

"Yeah plus we're adding two new addition to our family." James said.

"Yeah our life is officially coming together." MacKenzie said.

Then her and James fell asleep

(End of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 35 Camping Gone Wrong

James POV

I'm so glad I got to sleep in. I haven't slept in a while. I love when Kaylee has nights are she can sleep through the night. I'm so excited because I have the weekend off. Which means I get to spend time with my Love Bug and MacKenzie. I'm hoping that I get to go camping. MacKenzie and I have talked about going camping, but she wants Kaylee to be a little older. But that was a few months ago. I hope we can because Kaylee will love it. She loves being outside playing and having fun. I decided to make breakfast. I checked on Kaylee and she's still asleep. I went to the kitchen and made MacKenzie my homemade omelets. MacKenzie loves my omelets. I don't make them often, but I decided I should.

I gathered all the ingredients and started cooking. I hear footstep. It's Mackenzie.

"Is that your omelets?" MacKenzie asked.

"Yes." I said sweetly.

"I haven't had these in forever." MacKenzie said.

"I know that's why I'm making them." I said,

I hear a ding on the oven, that means there done. MacKenzie and I start eating.

"MacKenzie I was thinking that we should go camping this weekend." I said.

"I don't know." MacKenzie said.

"Come on. It's perfect. I have the weekend off, Kaylee is older and she'll have fun. Nothing could ruin this weekend." I said. I was about to beg and plead.

"Okay let's go camping." MacKenzie said.

I began hugging and kissing MacKenzie. This will be the BEST weekend ever.

I hear Kaylee she's crying. I stop kissing MacKenzie to see Kaylee. I open her door.

"Good morning" I said.

"Food." Kaylee said whimpering.

I pick her up and got her some yogurt. I fed it to her. I washed her face and hands when she was done. I threw the garbage away and spoon in the sink.

"Kaylee guess what. We're going camping." I said.

"What's Camping?" Kaylee asked.

"Camping is you sleep outside and be outside all day." MacKenzie said.

"Yay Camping." Kaylee said.

We started to pack. I got the tent, cooler, marshmallow, chocolate, gram cracker and other supplies MacKenzie insisted us bringing. She wants to be ready for the worst. We drove to a camping site.

We arrive at the camp site. I got our suitcase and stuff out while MacKenzie got Kaylee out.

I started to set up the tent.

"Daddy I help." Kaylee said.

"Okay hold this right here." I said.

She held it where I told her to. We did all four stakes. Then we did the poles after that. The tent is officially set up.

"Kaylee now we get to do the mattress." MacKenzie said.

"I help." Kaylee said.

Kaylee got the mattress out of the bag and help with the sheets and blankets. I had to help with some of that.

"Kaylee want to go fishing?" I asked.

"Yes please." Kaylee said.

"Are you coming?" I asked MacKenzie.

"No I'm going to take a nap." MacKenzie said.

I grabbed Kaylee and my fishing pole and went to the ocean.

I sat Kaylee down and I put bait on her fishing pole she was getting antsy.

"Here you go." I said.

"Tank you." Kaylee said.

"You're welcome." I said.

We sat and waited for a fish to come to us. Kaylee is getting bored with sitting here, she's getting antsy and impatient.

"I'm bored." Kaylee said whining at me.

"We have to be patient if you want to catch a fish." I said.

Kaylee was quiet and patient. Well as patient as a one year old could be.

Kaylee has something tugging on her line.

"Help daddy." Kaylee said.

I helped Kaylee with her line. She caught a big fish.

"Fish." Kaylee said.

"Yes it's a fish." I said.

We caught a couple more fish then decided to head back we have enough for tonight.

We arrived back to the campsite. MacKenzie is still napping. Kaylee fell asleep on our way back so I'm going to take a nap with my family.

* * *

2 hours later.

We all woke up from our nap.

MacKenzie and I kissed then we both kissed Kaylee.

"Kaylee tell mommy what you did." I said.

"I fished." Kaylee said.

"That's amazing honey. What else did you do?" MacKenzie asked.

"I caught fish." Kaylee said.

"You did." MacKenzie said. Kaylee nodded her head.

Kaylee started playing with toys.

"I can't believe I missed it." MacKenzie said.

"It's okay I took pictures." I said.

"Good." MacKenzie said.

We played with Kaylee and played games we taught Kaylee how to play 'rock paper scissors.' It's still a bit complicated for her.

* * *

I'm starting to make the fish.

"LoveBug stay here don't go near the fire." I said.

"Okay." Kaylee said.

She playing with MacKenzie. Kaylee never had fish but it's something she should try. If she doesn't like it we have other food that she'll eat.

I finished cooking the fish. I cut the fish up for Kaylee.

"What this?" Kaylee said.

"Try it." MacKenzie and I said.

Kaylee tried the fish and she loved it she ate it all gone.

"Good job." MacKenzie and I said.

After we ate the fish, we roasted marshmallow. The marshmallow we're good. I roasted the marshmallow for Kaylee she ate far away from the fire I went back and fourth for her. I don't want her near fire neither does MacKenzie she stayed away from it too. I roasted for MacKenzie too for that matter.

After the marshmallow it's Kaylee bed time. We told her a story and she was out like a light. MacKenzie and I we're about to go to bed as well.

"Ouch." MacKenzie said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... No I'm not." MacKenzie said.

"I don't know what to do the twins could be in danger all I can do is go to the emergency room.

End Of James POV

* * *

MacKenzie POV

I'm in the worse pain of my life worse than when I was delivering Kaylee. I don't know what's going on because I'm too busy in pain in my stomach. But now I realize I'm in the car with Kaylee in the backseat still asleep and James is pretty much speeding to the hospital. He packed up everything and put us in the car. Now we're heading to the hospital.

* * *

**TBA hope you like this chapter. What's wrong with Kaylee? Will she and the twins be okay?**

**Review.**

**Peace**


End file.
